


Retreat

by BennettGumball



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Divorce, Evelyn needs a hug, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just not right away, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Not Right Away, Slow Burn, They'll love each other, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Winston said he would find away to get his sister out of jail and he found her one. Not that it was convenient in anyway but it was legal. Now Evelyn was suck in a coastal village with her worst enemy and an tracking bracelet. What more can go wrong?





	1. Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys and gals enjoy this first chapter and I apologise for any typos or bad Grammer, this was written all on my phone.

“You want me to what?!” Evelyn screamed through the phone at her brother. Winston pushed the phone away, looking at his sister through the glass screen.

 

An fluorescent yellow jumpsuit clashed on her pale skin. She just wasn't in any prison, she was in a prison specifically for super villains. Metroville Super Corrections Facility. She didn't even have powers, it was outrageous. She had been trapped there for two years and they were long but she'd never admit that. 

 

“No way Winston, you'll have to kill me before I go anywhere!” Evelyn's blood was starting to boil, she didn't need to be supervised, she was 36, not 6. 

 

“Evelyn, it's not that bad. You'll basically be going on a vacation. Just supervised,” Winston said. “Come on. It's better than 20 mores years in this dump.”

 

“I don't need to be supervised, I'm not a child and 23 years. I got a 25 year sentence and I've been in here for two years. Did you forget or were you too busy celebrating my absence?” The two stare at each other. 

 

“It’s not like that. I've just been so busy with managing the Supers I'm sponsoring and the company. Please Evelyn. Think about it. This was the only way I could get you out of here legally and legitimately.” Evelyn turned away from him like they were children again. “Ev….” He made puppy dog eyes at her and she gave.

 

“Shit, I'll think about it ok? I'd be lying if I said I like it in here plus spending the summer in a house is way better than being in here.” Winston began to smile slightly. 

 

“Thank you Ev, thank you. I'll come back tomorrow with our lawyer ok? They'll explain everything to you and we'll get it all sorted out ok?” She nods. “Ok, I love you.”

 

A mumbled response of “I love you” was sent back to her brother and Winston got up and left. Evelyn was taken back to her private cell and laid on the cold cot. 

 

“ _ It’s not like it's the end of the world. I'd be clear of this hellhole for good and it would just be a random cop. Fine, I guess I'll do it.” _ Sleep met Evelyn's body and she drifted off into darkness. 

 

_ She was floating. Wind was blowing fast on her back and she felt weightless. Evelyn opened her eyes to faintly see the plane above her. It was going down in the water below. It came down with a large splash and ripples of water. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. “Evelyn, Evelyn,” they shouted. Evelyn choose to ignore the voice because it cussed a pain in her chest. A pain that consumed her body. And she hit against the water with a splash. _

 

Evelyn woke up to bars clanging in the prison hallway. She did the routine, breakfast, free time and work. Soon it was lunch and she was called to an investigation room.

 

“Good afternoon Ms.Deavor, we've met before but in case you forget, I am your lawyer, Mr. Wallace,” The man stuck his hand out for her to shake but she just sat down across from him and Winston. 

 

“Tell me, what do I have to do to get out of here?” 

 

“Well, allow me to explain. You will be going to a village in Guam, Hagåtña. There, you will be supervised 24/7 by a tracking bracelet on your wrist and person of your brother’s choosing. There, you will relearn how to communicate with others, people skills and how do learn to get over your hate of Supers.” 

 

“You're taking me on a field trip to Guam for free? Sign me up.” 

 

“It's not that simple. See if the person watching you doesn't send back a report every weekend or something in that report is negative for longer period of time, you will be sent back here to serve out your full sentence.” 

 

“So all I have to do is be nice, follow some bullshit rules and I'm home free?” Evelyn scoffed. “What's the catch?” 

 

“The catch is, older sister who loves me,” Winston started, “Is the person I assigned to you. They agreed and even pulled some strings to have you get out earlier. She's wants you to have a second chance.” 

 

“She? Winston, tell me you did not.”

 

“Elastigirl, it's Elastigirl,” He told her and Evelyn screamed. 

 

“You could have picked anyone else but you picked single most person I hate the most?! You should have picked Mr. Incredible, at least he would have killed me! Goddamnit Winston!”

 

“She volunteered, what was I supposed to say? No, I'll find someone else to take your spot in the plan you set up? I couldn't do that and it would be good for you. Elastigirl's nice, she was your friend at one point.” 

 

“We were never friends, I used her if you recall. Anyone else Winston, even fucking Frozone.” 

 

“Ms. Deacon, if I may, Elastigirl would be your best bet. She wants you to try again and she would be a good influence on you. It'll only be five months and you wouldn't have to come back here. Sign the consent form and we'll get you out of here as soon as possible, even tonight,” Mr. Wallace said. 

 

“Please sis, big sis, sign it. It's for your own good.” Evelyn let out a loud scoff.

 

“For my own good. I hope that I can drag miss high and mighty down to my level and have her strangle me. But fine, I'll sign your damn papers.” 

 

Evelyn sat back down and the lawyer pushed a briefcase over to her, handing her a pen. Evelyn calmly signed the papers and pushed the case back. 

 

“When can I leave?” 

 

“Once I get this to a judge and Elastigirl is ready, we'll be out of here. She might already be packed and ready to go.” 

 

“It'll be good for you Evelyn, I promise.” Winston out his hand on hers and she flinched but didn't pull away. 

 

Evelyn scoffed again.“Yeah yeah, just get me out.” 

 

“I'll be back for you tonight, that way we can get your stuff packed and have a real dinner.” 

 

“Any food outside of here would be amazing.” 

 

Winston and Mr. Wallace got up, heading for the door. He stuck his fist to his older sister and she reluctantly fist bumped him, leading it into their handshake. It wasn't as strong as it used to be but it made Winston smile. Evelyn slightly grinned at her brother as he left. The ex-CFO was lead back to her cell where she began to pack up her things, folding them up semi neatly like her maid had taught her. Hours had passed of her waiting in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Dinner had just ended when two guards came to her cell. 

 

“Evelyn Deavor, you're being released.”

* * *

 

Winston opened their apartment door in silence as Evelyn dragged herself to her old room. She's sure it had been wiped off all electronics but she had missed her bed more than any technology. As her face met the bed, Winston began to speak.

“Tomorrow Elastigirl will be here to pick you up. Your bracelet will be out on and you'll be on a flight by noon. You should get your stuff packed by tomorrow and don't think about sneaking anything, I'm sure they'll check it.” 

“When did you become the older sibling?” 

“I guess it was when you became a real life supervillain.” There was a deafening silence throughout the house. 

“Winston, I-”

“Save it, I don't want to hear your apology right now. Once you get back from your trip, hopefully you'll have changed and I'll be able to believe a word from your mouth then. Goodnight Evelyn.” 

He left before she opened her mouth. Tears threatened to fall from Evelyn's eyes but she pushed them back, ignoring them. 

“He's right. I probably don't even mean it anyway.” 

Once she hears Winston's door close, she got up and walked into the kitchen. New floors was the first thing she noticed. She walked to the fridge and saw her stash of assorted liquors were gone. 

“Figures.” Winston never liked alcohol anyway, he was more of a soda drinker. Rummaging through to the back and grabbing a tall bottle of Brandy, taking a cup and the bottle to her room. Pouring herself a cup, she pulled her suitcase out of the closet, placing it on her bed. She began to pack her basic belongings, clothes, underwear and a few pairs of shoes. She placed a box of tampons in the top part of the suitcase and a few extra pads. She looked through her closet again, cheering quietly as she saw her private notebook was still there. They had taken all of her liquor but didn't get this. It looked like it hadn't been messed with in years, 2 to be exact. She packed it in her box of tampons and closed up her suitcase, placing to by her door. She turned out her light, finishing the almost full bottle of Brandy. Her alcohol tolerance had gotten weaker when she was behind bars. Contrary to what her brother might think, she really didn't drink in prison. She wasn't trying to get her sentence extended. Feeling a bitch tipsy, she laid down, falling asleep. 

_ She was floating again but this time, there was no ocean. Above her was buildings, tall skyscrapers. Did she jump or fall? She didn't know and wasn't strong enough to find out. The voice was there again, calling out to her. It was as painful as the first time, screaming out her name. It was full of emotion and she couldn't figure out why. Why would they care if she hit the ground? No one should care, especially after what she did. Wind blew faster past her ears and the cars on the street were getting louder. Close, she was so close. As she thought she would hit, there was a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back up. The hand was red, glittery and the voice was louder, closer. “Evelyn, wake up.” _

Evelyn shot awake, grasping her chest. She looked at the clock on her wall. 7:24 am. She had slept through the whole night for the first time in 2 years. Evelyn rubbed her face, getting up. She hid the empty bottle under her bed, grabbing a towel and some clothes, heading to the shower. As she got in, the water was hot for once. Not a lukewarm but scolding hot, just how she liked it. It hurt more than it usually would but it was good nonetheless. Faintly outside the bathroom door, she hears the front door open with talking. No hints of a female voice though, meaning Elastigirl wasn't there yet. Evelyn dreaded seeing her again. The perfect woman. Nice, friendly, forgiving, beautiful, perfect in all the right places, ugh what was she thinking. Evelyn shit the shower off, drying herself off quickly and getting dressed. She exited the bathroom, seeing agents and cops searching the house. 

“I've been here less than 12 hours, there's nothing I could have done,” Evelyn protested. Winston heard her and walked up to her. 

“Hey Ev, are you all packed?” He asked, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah. I don't have much things so it's only one. I'll buy more clothes once I get there.” He nodded. 

“They set up a bank account for you and Elastigirl. A half a million I think, should be enough to last you two.” 

“What about her kids and husband?” Evelyn asked, partially interested. 

“Bob and Helen divorced a year ago and the kids are staying with him for the summer. That's all taken care off.” Evelyn subtly nodded. 

“Ms. Deavor, please over here.” A suited man said. They walked over. “Your wrist please.” She rolled her eyes as she stuck it out. Two other agents came up with a Chase, opening it. Inside was a small watch like device which he took out. He then wrapped it around Evelyn's wrist, tightening it with a small amount of space. “This bracelet will tell us your pulse, temperature and location. It will also send out a message if you have an unapproved technology close to you or you try to tamper with it. Only I and Elastigirl can remove it and only for dire reasons. Get the rest of your things, you have 5 minutes.” 

Evelyn cracked her wrist, looking down at the device. It showed her the time and her heart rate.

“Fancy. A pretty tracking system.” She turned to Winston. “I guess I'll see you in a few months huh?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. Bye Evelyn, I'll miss you, again.”

“It's only a few months little brother. Soon, I'll be back in my office, inventing stuff for the company.” They both knew it was a lie but it made Winston smile genuinely and that's all Evelyn cared about. They hugged each other tightly and Evelyn was lead out of the apartment, to a black, untraceable car. They stuffed her in, a guard on either side of her. They drove in silence, Evelyn looking at the city. She had oddly missed it. Soon, they got to a government airport where Evelyn's breath caught in her throat.

In all of her super glory, grey and maroon superior was Elastigirl, smiling at her.

“ _ Why is she smiling, I would have killed me by now, _ ” Evelyn thought as they walked up to her. 

“Ms. Evelyn Deavor, nice to see you again.” 

“Elastigirl. It's not a pleasure.” Evelyn kept her voice tight and calm, not letting any out. “Can we just get this over with?” 

Elastigirl nodded and they walked into the jet.

“No guards? They trust you that much?” Evelyn asked as she sat down. She laid horizontally across the chair and armrests and Elastigirl sat across from her.

“I managed to convince them. You don't need to be watched like a child. You're just a criminal.” 

“Ah ah ah,don't you remember my trial? Psychopath was the terminology they used for me.”

“You're not a psycho Evelyn, you're just misunderstood and hurt.”

The plane took off as they fastened their seatbelts. 

“Oh don't do that. You're not my therapist, I don't need another one.” 

“Well technically, for 5 months, I am. I'm sure they explained it to you but I'm basically your legal guardian now,” Elastigirl stated. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

“I already had a mother, I don't need another one.” 

“I'm not trying to be your mother, I have three kids. I'm just trying to be your friend again.” 

“Sorry that I don't recall us ever being friends. It was all a ruse remember? Damn, I thought you were smarter.” 

“Don't underestimate me. That's how I won the first time.” Evelyn chuckled. 

“You won because I was tired. I'm still tired but I'm on my top game.” 

“Ok Evelyn.” The inventor looked up, seeing Elastigirl take off her mask.

“What are you doing? The pilot!” Evelyn exclaimed.

“It's fine. We go way back.” The pilot leaned forward, nodding at them. 

“Fine, let your identity get out there. Hell do I care?” 

“You seem to care a lot. Violet and Dash were talking about the battle, you made the controlled heroes go easy on them.” 

“I did not. I didn't want them to fuck up my plan.” 

“Sure sure Evelyn, say what you want, doesn't mean I'll believe it.” Helen got up, walking to the bathroom. “I'm going to change, wearing the suit all the time isn't the best. Get comfortable, sleep.” 

“No way I'm sleeping with you around.” Helen walked off into the bathroom, locking it with a click. Evelyn got more comfortable, looking out the window. They had just reached the ocean and as the city line disappeared, Evelyn was out cold.


	2. Hagåtña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Evelyn woke up to the plane rocking, almost throwing her out of her seat. Across from her, Helen was sitting normally with reading glasses on, nose deep in a book. 

 

“Good morning sleepy head. Nice for you to join me,” The woman spoke, her voice clawing the inside of Evelyn's brain.

 

“Don't tell me you stayed awake for however long is flight is?” Evelyn questioned, sitting up. She looked around, seeing that the sky was changing around them. It was dark but she faintly saw a sun rising. 

 

“It was a 20 hour flight. You slept through most of it, we only have 2 hours left,” Helen told her, looking at her watch. 

 

“Ugh two hours in this small room with you? Kill me now,” Evelyn groaned. “Do you have any liquor to keep me contained?” 

 

“One of the rules I've set for you is no excessive drinking. You're a borderline alcoholic, you could kill yourself with how much you drink. Instead have a glass of water and we'll go over your rules.” 

 

“Rules, I swear I've been demoted to a dog.” Evelyn decided to listen to what the Super said and got some water. “What are my rules Warden?” 

 

“Ok, I've made a list but it's just a few rules. Number one is no drinking between the the times of 11 pm to 8pm. Two is listen to everything I say. I'm your guardian now, I'm only trying to protect you. Three is you can't go somewhere without me knowing, if you go somewhere without my approval, I will have to call the police on you or forcibly get you myself. Four, I have a bedtime set up for you-”

 

“BEDTIME?! I'm not fucking two, take your mothering somewhere else.” 

 

“Evelyn I'm not doing this to control you, I'm doing this so you can get out of prison earlier. Just listen for now ok?” Helen was trying to be gentle with her but it was taking the most out of the woman. “Back to number four, just be in your room by 1am alright? I don't care what you do in there as long as it's legal. Five, and the last one, tell me if you need something. I'm here for you if you do, I'm not just your guardian but your friend.”

 

“We were never friends Helen, I was using you the whole time. You're smart, why can't you pick up on that?” Evelyn grumbled, laying her hand out on the table. Helen took the opportunity and laid her hand on top of Evelyn's. 

 

“Maybe we weren't but I can always tell a good person from a bad and you're not a bad person. You just have a lot inside you, a whole lot that you don't how to except hurting people. I'm here to help you learn how to not hurt anymore and to handle your emotions in a better way than not drinking or acting evil.” 

 

Evelyn snatched her hand away from Helen, “How do you know I won't be acting nice the whole entire time? I'm not going to change, I never have. Don't get your hopes up.” 

 

“Well you don't get your hopes up because I won't lay off until you're ok again.” 

 

“Who told you I was ever ok?” Evelyn muttered under her breath, thinking Helen wasn't paying her any more attention. The brunette kicked her feet up over the chair again and forced her eyes to look out the window.

 

Helen looked at her, wishing she could reach out and touch her. The Super forced down the feeling stuck in her throat and went back to reading her book. She glanced up to look at Evelyn who was staring out the window still, a dead look in her eyes. They stayed like this for a while, enough awkward tension you could cut it with a knife. 

 

“Uh Helen? We're here,” The pilot called out. “Tell your friend to get ready.” 

 

Helen's face wore confusion. It had been two hours already? She checked her watch seeing it was 12:36. Two hours really had passed. The mom put up her book and loose belongings before getting up and lightly tapping Evelyn on the shoulder. The younger woman flinched violently before shooting up, staring at Helen. For once in their lives together, Helen saw the vulnerability in Evelyn's eyes. 

 

“What? Why’d you wake me up?” She questioned. “Are we there?” 

 

“Yeah, we're about to land. I just wanted you to be ready.” 

 

“You should have let me sleep through it. Less time I'd have to spend with you,” Evelyn snapped, raising her walls back up with a metal gate.  Helen raised her arms as if in defeat and walked away from the inventor. 

 

“Just warning you. Quit being so snappy,” The Super tried to raise the mood again, ending up with Evelyn glaring at her. “Buckle up.”

 

“Yeah yeah Mom,” Evelyn scoffed, sitting straight and putting on her seatbelt. The plane rumbled as it started to slow down, making Evelyn slightly panic, gripping the arm rests. It shook again as they touched the ground, making Evelyn gasp in surprise. Helen noticed, looking at her worriedly. “I'm fine. Worry about someone else.” 

 

“I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Planes are a sore subject huh?” She asked, trying to make conversation. 

 

“Yeah no duh Elastigirl. Do you not remember what I tried to do?” Evelyn coaxed, trying to get something from the Super without letting any of her emotions show. 

 

Helen went silent. It wasn't a awkward silence where Evelyn made a smart remark and she chose to ignore it but it was something else. It made Evelyn nervous. She was never nervous. 

 

“I do remember….I've remembered for every day for two years. You falling from that plane haunts my thoughts from time to time. It was painful to see that, I know it was painful for too Evelyn.”

 

“It actually wasn't. It was one of the only times I didn't feel pain.”  _ Then I regretted it as soon as I jumped. _ She wasn't going to let Helen know that. 

 

“You don't have to be all strong and cruel all the time. Just a small bit comfortable.”

 

“Don't you mean smidgey widgey?” Evelyn joked, laughing at herself. 

 

“I'm just trying to be nice Evelyn.” The inventor winced slightly when Helen said her name. “Can't you try, even if it's me?” 

 

Everything in Evelyn's head was yelling at her to say no, to just ignore Elastigirl and her attempts at friendship. 

 

“I'll think about this friends idea but if I refuse, just leave it ok?” 

 

Helen smiled at her, making Evelyn's face warm up red. “I'll leave completely alone if you try, I promise that.” 

 

“Alright ladies, gather your things, we have landed.” 

 

They got of the plane, Evelyn wincing at the bright sunlight in her face. She peeked sunglasses hanging from Helen's bookbag, snatching them and putting them on her face. She looked over to see Helen chuckling at her and quickly took the glasses off, reading the side. 

 

_ Elastiglasses _

 

“You have your own sunglass brand?! Why?” Evelyn stuffed the glasses in her pocket, making Helen laugh again. 

 

“Your brother's idea. I have to make money somehow.” 

 

“Yeah I guess.” Evelyn shrugged. They went down the extended stairs and a white Jeep with green flowers one it awaited them. Evelyn threw her suitcase in the back, jumping into the passenger seat. Helen was soon after her, getting into the driver's seat. 

 

“So are we going to go live in some shack or what?” 

 

“I picked out the place we're staying for a while. It a nice hotel by the beach. We have a whole floor to ourselves. It like a mini apartment.”

 

“So it's like a prison?” Evelyn remarked. “Great.” 

 

“It's not a prison. You have freedom to walk around in the gardens or hang out on your laptop or-”

 

“Wait, laptop?” Evelyn said, excitement rising in her body. 

 

“Yeah. I got them to approve some technology for you, it's that alright?” Helen glanced away from the road.

 

“Alright? It might be the second best thing you've done since getting me out of prison.” 

 

“Well you're welcome.” Helen smiled to herself.

 

“I wasn't saying thank you, don't twist my words.”

 

Helen scoffed, “Ok Ms. Big and Bad. I was just kidding.”

 

“Sure you were. You heroes and your God complex.” 

 

“I get where you're coming from but I don't have a god complex. That's Bob and maybe Lucius.” 

 

An idea snapped in Evelyn's head. “Speaking of Bob, I heard about your divorce. Was it as 

traumatizing as it is on TV?” 

 

“It actually wasn't that bad. Sure, it hurt a lot when Bob said he didn't feel the same way that he did a few years back. He fell out of love with me. I was very very hurt at first but we eventually worked it out.” 

 

“Huh, that's a response I didn't think I'd here,” Evelyn said with surprise. She looked at the town through her window, taking in the beautiful sight. 

 

“You thought I would cry or something huh? Sorry to crush your dreams but I just let him go. What's the point of forcing someone into love when they don't feel the same way. Plus, it was easier for the kids.” 

 

“But what about you?” Evelyn blurted before she could stop herself. 

 

“I wasn't thinking of myself. A few months ago I regretted not fighting for him but now I feel more free. I'm not pressured by making anyone but my kids happy at the moment. And I can explore certain things freely.” 

 

“Certain things like what?” Evelyn said, not really interested. 

 

“My sexuality. I've always been attracted to girls but never acted on it since I got pregnant with Violet. But now, I can.”

 

“What?!” Evelyn exclaimed. “How was this not in your file?” 

 

“No one knows. It was quite taboo were I was born and I just kept it with me.”

 

“Why are you telling me? It's not like I'm your new best friend.” .

 

“Maybe not but I'd like you to be. We could've been close.”

 

“Could have. Past tense. Let it go Helen.” Evelyn crossed her arms. “Everyone doesn't look up to you.” 

 

“I never said anyone did and you'd say you would try being friends with me.” 

 

There was silence for a while and the Jeep rocked under them. Evelyn looked out the window, seeing that they had entered a park. They drove a little more, reaching the hotel. Tons of people were walking around, mostly couples.

 

“Is this a couples retreat?” Evelyn asked, the hair on her back bristling. 

 

“Uh, no it's wasn't supposed to be. Come on, let's ask.” They parked, getting their things and entering the hotel. They walk up to reception and Helen takes the lead.

 

“Hi, how many I help you?” The woman says, not looking more than 25. 

 

“Hi, I'm Helen Truax and I have a reservation here for a few months. The top floor?” Helen asks. Evelyn takes a breather and looks around, seeing the lobby. There were couples everywhere, literally everywhere. Men and women. Men and men, women and women. No kids which the inventor appreciated. 

 

“Ah yes, Ms. Truax, we have your reservation,” The woman said, looking over at Evelyn. “Is she your girlfriend?” 

 

Helen and Evelyn blush furiously. 

 

“No!” They both yell at once. 

 

“Oh, I apologise. This is a couples resort, I just thought you were together.” The receptionist looked Evelyn in the eyes, biting her lip. “Well anyway, we have that room ready for you. Right this way.” 

 

“Wait Helen, we're not going to look for another hotel?” Evelyn asked, grabbing her arm. 

 

“We can't. The government and your brother said this was the only they could find for this long. Well just have to deal with it for now.” 

 

“Knowing Winston, he did this on purpose,” Evelyn said as they walked down the hall. “As a dumb way to get us closer.” 

 

“Well it's not an evil motive.” 

 

“I didn't ask for your input and Winston can be just as evil as I am.” 

 

“You're not evil Evelyn, just misunderstood.”

 

“Whatever Helen.” Evelyn looked over at the receptionist walking down the hallway with them. Her eyes were drawn lowering her focus to the woman's hips. Evelyn bit her lip, slightly smiling and accidentally looked over as Helen next to the girl. Her eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed and she bit down hard on her lip, blood rushing into her mouth. They went up the elevator and Helen noticed the blood on her lip. 

 

“Evelyn, are you ok? Your lip is bleeding,” She asked concerned, wiping the blood from the other woman's lip. Evelyn froze up, her body tensing as Helen touched her face. 

 

“Yea-yeah I'm fine. I just bit it in accident, I'll be fine.” 

 

“I'll take a look at it once we get into the room.” Evelyn just brushed her off and the elevator dinged after a few seconds. They walked off and the receptionist handed them two keys. 

 

“We do have free breakfast every morning and there's plenty of things to do around here. Just call on the phone if you need assistance,” She told them, laying a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. “My name is Mirage.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Mirage.” Evelyn grinned at her, slowly entering the room. “I'm Evelyn.”

 

“Well Evelyn, call me personally if you need me.” Mirage winked at her before leaving. Evelyn closed the door, meeting a slightly upset Helen on the couch. 

 

“What was that about?” Helen asked as Evelyn looked the room. There were three doors, Evelyn seeing two open. One bedroom and another a bathroom. 

 

“What was what about? I was just talking, isn't that what you want me to do? Be friendly to others?” Evelyn sassed, putting her suitcase in her room. 

 

“I don't mind with you have civil conversations with others but you were flirting with her,” Helen pointed out.

 

“I can't flirt? Shouldn't that be a huge accomplishment for you and your goals for me?” 

 

“I just didn't know you liked women.”

 

“Liked women? Me and my brother’s likes are exclusive to the same sex. We've just always been like that,” Evelyn tells her, unpacking. 

 

“Good to know. Maybe we can even find you someone to date out here.” 

 

“Good luck with that. I haven't dated in literal years, since before I was in prison.” 

 

“How long ago?” Helen asked, coming and leaning against Evelyn's door post. 

 

“Last girl I dated, I was probably 16,” Evelyn shrugged.

 

“16? 20 years? Why didn't you date?” Helen asked. Evelyn walked up to her, grabbing the door. 

 

“That's for me to know and you to never know. Goodbye.” Evelyn slammed the door in her face, locking it. 

 

“New rule! No locked doors.” Helen stretched her arm down and flat, slipping it under the door and unlocking the door. She didn't open it, leaving Evelyn in her own presence. 

 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. “What a mom.”


	3. Holding Hands (And Various Other Body Parts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a personal limit of 2500 words a chapter, this took me a while, I hope you enjoy

Helen unpacked, neatly putting her clothes into the dresser drawers. She placed a framed picture of her kids on the nightstand, next to her book. She looked through her bag, eyebrows perking up when she saw a bathing suit that she did not pack. It had a small note taped to it.

 

“ _ Have fun mom! Try to find yourself someone to bring home! D&V -ly.” _

 

“I can't believe them,” She chuckled to herself. She put the bathing suit in the back of the drawer, looking for the other one she packed. She found another note.

 

“ _ Sorry mom but that suit didn't really suit you, just use the other one! D&V.” _

 

Helen rolled her eyes, pulling out the small suit. It was a dark red, thin but not see through. It wasn't a bikini which she appreciated. Helen went into the bathroom, it being connected through a door in her bedroom. She locked both the doors, on connecting to Evelyn's bathroom. 

 

Helen changed into the bathing suit, seeing it bend and shape in all the right places. It wasn't too tight or too loose and it didn't give her a wedgie. She couldn't remember where she brought it though. Helen left the bathroom, looking out the window. It was still bright out, the sun somewhat high in the sky. Helen grabbed a tank top and a long scarf, wrapping it around her waist. 

 

“Evelyn!” She called out, grabbing her phone. She left her bedroom, standing in front of Evelyn's door. 

 

“What?!” The inventor said, opening her door. The ex CFO stood in shock, looking Helen up and down. “What?” 

 

“Put your bathing suit on, we're going to the beach,” The Super said to her. Evelyn rolled her eyes with a loud sigh. 

 

“Why? Can't I just be alone in my room?” Evelyn asked, staring her in the eye.

 

“No, that's not the point of the trip and you said you didn't want to be trapped in a cell right? So the beach. Also, bring a shirt, we'll be going to dinner after.” 

 

“You want me to do so much, but fine whatever. I'll be ready in a few.” Evelyn shut her door and Helen heard her moving around and a various number of curse words. 

 

The mom of three sits on the couch, pulling out her phone and seeing a text from Bob. 

 

**Bob (4:30pm)**

**I think Jack-Jack is starting to talk.**

 

**Helen (4:52pm)**

**He's always been talking, he might just be saying bigger words. Send me a video if he does anything else**

 

**Bob (4:53pm)**

**Ok.**

 

“Ok, I'm ready.” Helen heard Evelyn say, turning to look at her. Simple black swim trunks hung above Evelyn's knees, a red t-shirt to match. She had Helens sunglasses on, covering the Elastigirl logo with a devtech sticker. “Are we going or what?” 

 

“Yeah, we're going.” They left the room, heading to the elevator. Evelyn leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. 

 

“Evelyn, did they let you near anything internet related in prison or something?” Helen asked, making conversation. 

 

“Only when the idiotic guards needed me to fix something. It wasn't even that hard but I sometime made it worse by putting viruses in the computers whenever they needed to search something up. It let me come back whenever they needed me,” Evelyn explained. 

 

“Did you ever get caught?” 

 

“No, they just thought it was all the porn they watched.” Helen broke out laughing. 

 

“How'd you find that out?” 

 

“They tried to act slick but it was a simple thing as checking their history. They didn't even use incognito mode.” 

 

“That's hilarious,” Helen laughed, holding her stomach. Evelyn chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. 

 

“And about earlier today, with that Mirage girl, she was way too young for me. She was at least 20,” Evelyn pointed out. 

 

“So you have a type?” Helen questioned.

 

“Sort of. Has to be my age, three years younger or five years older. Don't really care about hair color as long as it's not blonde. And she has to be smart or something close to it. I've had girls and guys alike hit on me to get to my brother, thinking he's the brains.” 

 

“So not sort of, definitely,” Helen corrected. 

 

Evelyn laughed, “Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

Helen went to speak again but the elevator dinged. People flooded into the small space, pushing Helen against Evelyn. The Super head was next to Evelyn's, feeling the inventor’s breathing against her neck. Evelyn's hands twitched, fighting on either to put her arms down or on Helen's hips. The Super adjusted herself, standing up slightly. There wasn't enough space for her to normally stand so she leaned against Evelyn a bit. Evelyn held her breath, feeling the other woman so close to her. The older sibling felt her body heat up, cursing herself out in her head. 

 

“ _ Not the time for your childish crush Evelyn!” _ She pushed down the indecent thoughts, focusing on the woman on her. 

 

“Evelyn, I'm going to turn around, it'll give us more space, Helen said, breaking her out of her trance. 

 

“Yeah ok,” Her voice was lower than she originally thought and cleared her throat. “Ok.” 

 

Helen nodded, slowly turning around. Once she was set, she leaned on Evelyn's chest, shuffling her feet. Evelyn stiffened up as Helen’s backside molded to her front. 

 

“Make it look natural Evelyn, put your arms around me or something,” The Super whispered to her. She nodded, putting her arms around Helen's waist, joining her hands together. 

 

Soon, the elevator reached the bottom floor, everyone getting off. Evelyn quickly moved her hands away, following Helen out. 

 

“Well that was rude of them,” The inventor said as they walked through the lobby, heading to the beach doors. 

 

“Yeah, they acted like they didn't see us. Assholes,” Helen said, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Oooo, the mighty Elastigirl,” Evelyn whispered, “Can cuss. Never would have thought.” 

 

“I used to cuss a lot actually. Just stopped when I had kids,” She pointed out. 

 

“Seems like everything fun about you stopped when you had kids,” Evelyn scoffed. 

 

“They were my priority. I had to teach them what was right and wrong, good and bad,” Helen told her. 

 

“Eh, boring.” They got outside and walked to the beach. Since it was later, there wasn't much people out. Helen grabbed one of the hotel umbrellas and two chairs, setting them up. Evelyn sat, crossing her arms again. She looked over, choking on her own breath, seeing Helen undress. 

 

The woman stripped of the tank top, folding it neatly on the chair. She untied her scarf, laying it down. Evelyn felt like one of the shows Winston used to watch, thinking blood was coming from her nose. Her face flushed and she quickly looked away. 

 

“Not going to swim?” Helen asked, walking towards the water. 

 

“Not-Not right now. I'm good.” Luckily, Helen couldn't see her eyes through the shades, waving her off and walking towards the ocean. Evelyn forcibly tore her eyes away from the other woman, pinching herself. 

 

“ _ Really Evelyn? Staring at the person who put you in prison? What the fuck is wrong with you? _ ” One version of her said. 

 

“ _ Have you seen her? She's your dream woman you know it. Just try with her, at least friends. _ ” Another version of her said, the most Winston like version.

 

“Ugh, what is wrong with me?” She groaned to herself, rubbing her eyes from under the glasses. “Crushing on Elastigirl, fucking great. I could do so much better.” 

 

“ _ No you couldn't, _ ” Both parts of her deadpanned. She rolled her eyes, sitting up from the chair. She looked out at Helen, back down in the water. A small smile dawned on her face, looking at the Super. “What am I doing? What am I doing?!” 

 

“It looks like you're talking to yourself,” a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around, seeing the receptionist from earlier.

 

“Mirage, hi.”

 

“Hi. What are you doing here by yourself?” The girl said.

 

“Just um, chilling out. What are you doing here? Aren't you working?” Evelyn asks, turning towards her. 

 

“No. It's only a part time job and I'm here with……my boyfriend, Dick,” She says reluctantly. 

 

“Dick? That's his real name?” Evelyn laughed. 

 

“Yeah. Dick Cheet. He's better than he sounds.” 

 

“Well I'm sure. Good luck with that.” Evelyn got up.

 

“Heading for a swim?” 

 

“Yeah. I'll see you later I guess,” She said, taking the t-shirt off.

 

“Yeah, later.” Mirage walked away and Evelyn went to the water.

 

“So you decided to join me?” Helen asked, watching her swim over to her.

 

“That Mirage girl was back, hitting on me again. But guess what, she has a boyfriend named Dick Cheet or something,” Evelyn shrugged. 

 

“Wait, did you say Dick Cheet?” Helen said, her face turning serious. 

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“Dick Cheet is a supervillain. He used to be a scientist but due to an explosion in his lab, he got powers. He disappeared one day after a fight with Bob.” 

 

“Whoa, I did not know about that. Is he dangerous?” Evelyn asked. 

 

“Cheet can phase through solid matter, he can stick his hand in my someone's chest and crush their heart. He's very very dangerous and has been on the run for a long time,” Helen explained. 

 

“Do you think Mirage knows?” Evelyn asked.

 

“If she does, we shouldn't tell her. We need to see what Cheet’s up to and inform the government.” 

 

“You're going all Super Helen. Let's see if we can do something without the government coming and messing it up. That way you can stop him this time.” 

 

“I don't know Evelyn, I think we should tell them. Keeping secrets never works.”

 

“Ok wait, I can't focus in this water, let's go somewhere else and talk about it.” Helen agreed and they swam to shore, grabbing their things. 

 

“Hey, Evelyn!” Someone called out her name and she turned out. It was Mirage walking up with a table man with dark black hair and sunglasses. “Are you to going to dinner?” 

 

“Uh yeah, just heading there,” Helen said to them. She grabbed Evelyn's hand, holding it as the man stared at them. 

 

“This is my boyfriend Dick and hey, how about you guys join us?” Mirage offered.

 

Evelyn looked at Helen and the Super nodded. “Yeah sure. Lead the way.” Mirage and Dick walked in front of them as Helen and Evelyn shared worried looks with each other. 

 

“What was the hand holding for,” Evelyn whispered, feeling the warm palm against hers. 

 

“Dick was staring, this is a couple's retreat he might get suspicious.” 

 

“But we told Mirage that we weren't dating, the fuck do we say to her know?” Evelyn whispered yelled. 

 

“If she asks, tell her we got together earlier today, after she left. She'll believe it.” Evelyn rolled her eyes, the feeling of Helen's hand in hers, not dying away. 

 

They reached the hotel's restaurant, sitting down across from the couple. 

 

“So it seems like you too are together now huh?” Mirage asked, looking at their hands. 

 

“Uh yeah. It's pretty recent and she didn't want anyone to know at first,” Evelyn said, playfully kissing Helens knuckles. 

 

“How long have you two been together?” Helen asked. 

 

“About 4 years. Dick was my landlord when I moved here.” 

 

“Uh yeah, Mirage was about 20, still not knowing how to live in her own. I helped her out and we've been together ever since,” Dick told them.

 

“That's nice. You two live together?” Helen asked.

 

“Yeah, in a small apartment building,” Mirage says. “How about you two? When did you meant?” 

 

Helen went to speak but Evelyn interrupted her. “At work. We live in the United States and met at work. Competitors at first but she grew a crush on me, asked me to this vacation. Asked me out as soon as we unpacked.” 

 

“That's why you two acted so flustered at first. A new relationship, that's nice,” Mirage said. “How about we order.” 

 

They all order and Helen looks at Dick. 

 

“So Dick, were you born here, in Guam?” She asks, taking a sip from her Martini. 

 

“Actually no. I was born in America, moved here about 11 years ago. My parents died, needed a change of area,” He said. “It's not like I had anything left for me there, it was time for a move.”

 

“I understand that,” Evelyn said under her breath. Dick looked at Evelyn. 

 

“What do you Evelyn right?” He asked, squinting his eyes. 

 

“I’m a mechanic. Have my own place and everything,” She said, picking up on his redirection. 

 

“What about you Helen?” Mirage asked.

 

“I have my own bakery that I run with my kids from time to time,” She tells them smiling. Evelyn compliments her lying skills in her head.

 

“You have kids? A divorcee?” Dick asked.

 

“Yeah, pretty recent. They're with their father back in America.” 

 

“That's nice,” Mirage comments.

 

“So Dick, what do you do here?” Evelyn asks, picking at her food. 

 

“I'm a janitor at a place in town,” He says. Pretty vague but Evelyn just nods. 

 

“Got to make money somehow,” Helen comments and they all chuckle. They finish dinner over meaningless chatter and Evelyn and Helen leave first, still holding hands. Once they got into the elevator, Helen didn't let go and Evelyn didn't say anything.

 

“So what do you think he's up to?” Evelyn asks, wanting to play with Helens fingers, trying to keep her eyes away from the other woman. 

 

“It depends on where he's working. The janitor is obviously a cover for something, it's probably big,” the Super said, her hand tensing and untensing in Evelyn's. 

 

“I could look into it when we get to the room. You have a laptop right?” She offers. Evelyn rolled her eyes at herself.

 

“Yeah. I'll have to supervise you obviously,” Helen tells her.

 

“Yeah obviously.” Evelyn laughs. Helen smiled at her, squeezing their hands. Evelyn and Helen both blush and Evelyn pulls her hand away. The elevator dinged and they exit, heading to the room.

 

Helen gets her laptop and brings it into the living room with Evelyn on the table. The inventor pulls up the basic browser and pulls something into the side. 

 

“What's that and how'd get it past the agents?” Helen asked. 

 

“In a notebook of mine. They didn't touch it cause I hide it,” Evelyn tells her, pulling up a new tab full of black and green text. “So Dick Cheet huh? Anywhere I can find a picture of him?”

 

“Check the top 10 most wanted in America site, Supers category,” Helen tells her. Evelyn pulls it up with ease. 

 

“Dick Cheet. Super with extreme powers, horrifying deadly. Wanted for breaking into a nuclear power plant and trying to set of a nuke. Mr. Incredible tried to apprend, failed.” 

 

“Yeah then he disappeared from America. Finally figured out where he went. But what can you do with this picture?” Helen asked

 

Evelyn copied the picture and dragged it over to the green and black tab. It began to run, green text running over the tab and stopping abruptly, focusing on a site. 

 

“Charlie Ross, janitor at U.S. Naval Base,” Evelyn read to her. “Working there for 7 years, never took a promotion.” 

 

“A naval base, are there any nukes thier?” Helen asks. Evelyn looks it up. 

 

“Yeah…...5.”


	4. Crush Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to write, sorry it was short. Enjoy ;D

“So what are we going to do?” Evelyn asked, looking at the Super. 

 

“We have to inform the government and the naval Base. If we don't, Dick could set off the nukes,” Helen says, running a hand through her hair. 

 

“But if we do and they try to arrest him, Cheet could get the nukes anyway with way more casualties. We need a smart way to get him out of there without any deaths,” Evelyn points out. “Maybe you could go in, talk to them personally?” 

 

“Helen Truax has no holding with the government but Elastigirl does. I can't just walk in there with my suit, he'd spot me for miles,” She says. 

 

“Then go in there as someone else?” Evelyn suggests. 

 

“Evelyn, I'm not doing anything illegal,” Helen drew her name out, her voice stern. 

 

“If he did, why can't you? You have stretchy powers, can't you make your face look different?” Evelyn asks. 

 

“I can but I don't like to. It's an abuse of power,” Helen tells her. 

 

“Make a random face, doesn't have to be someone. I can just put someone's name on it, bam done.” 

 

“It's still illegal Evelyn,” Helen tells her. 

 

“So what? The whole thing with my brother was illegal and you still did it that. Why can't you do this?” The inventor sighed. 

 

“It's not right. What else can we do?” Helen asked.

 

“Well we can do it your way, talk to the government. Not like that would do any help,” Evelyn says. 

 

“Why wouldn't it?” 

 

“The government would send the cavalry after him, humans and supers alike.  Cheet will get suspicious, probably speed up whatever plan he has. If that happens, he might get to the nukes and fire them wherever he pleases. Millions of innocent people dying, that goes against everything you're for.” 

 

“Evelyn, I still can't impersonate someone. It's against the law,” The Super says. 

 

“Fine fine. Let's just take a break for now huh? Do you report on me for today and tell them if you want. This hero stuff isn't my problem,” Evelyn says, unplugged her add-on, getting up from the table.

 

“Alright, we'll deal with this tomorrow. Goodnight,” Helen says. The inventor puts up a peace sign, heading into her room. She shuts the door and Helen doesn't hear her lock it, smiling at that. 

 

The Super pulls up her hero email, starting the report. 

 

_ Day 1: Evelyn Deavor’s reform vacation (9:41pm) _

_ Ms. Evelyn Deavor has been responsive today. Showed some progress. Hostile to me but not to others. No exposure to any type of alcohol or technology on the outside. No harm to herself shown yet. I am watching closely, keeping watch of her mental state. That's all for today. _

 

Helen sent the email, closing the laptop and heading into her room. The Super yawned, laying down on the bed. She picked up her phone, looking at the time. It was too early to wake her kids up since it was summer break. The mother just decided to take a shower, stripping off her bathing suit and wrapping up on a towel. 

 

Helen went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She reached, starting the shower while taking off the little makeup she had on. Helen moved into the shower, leaving the towel on the counter. 

 

The Super groaned as the hot water splashed against her skin, making her muscles slightly ache. The water made her hair droop, sticking to her skin. She stretched slightly, flexing and relaxing her back and arms. Helen hummed as she washed, smiling at the thought of Evelyn's behavior earlier today. The slightly younger woman had been doing ok since she had gotten out of prison. Helen knew it was an adjustment, spending time in there and getting out. Evelyn still had her wits and smarts though. Was still a genius under all her beauty. Helen closed her eyes, thinking about the other woman. There was a certain alluring part of the inventor. Maybe it was her grey-blue eyes that drew her in when she looked into them or her voice whenever she makes a snarky remark or her short stringy hair that lays over her ears just slightly since it got longer. Her vulnerable soft safe when she was sleeping or her long smooth fingers when they were typing on the laptop earlier. A hand touching her the very bottom of her stomach woke her out of her trance, pulling it away. The hand turned out to be her own and she blushed. 

 

_ What the hell, Helen? Thinking about Evelyn while you're in the shower?! The fuck! _

 

The super got out of the shower quickly, forgetting that her towel was on the counter. A loud squeaking sound next to her made her look up, seeing Evelyn. The other woman's door was open and her face was in shock. Evelyn’s gaze went up and down Helen's body and to her eyes before she slammed the door shut in a flash. Helen's face turned the color of her hair, stretching to grab her towel and walking to her bedroom quickly. 

 

The Super sat down on her bed, blush over taking her body. Evelyn Deavor, ex CFO of DevTech, Screenslaver, had just saw her naked. The person who had tried to ban all Supers saw her exposed. 

 

_ What the hell?!  _ Why was she even in there? Didn't she hear the shower running? She didn't believe Evelyn was that oblivious not to hear the water. Maybe it was just an accident, maybe she had needed something from the bathroom and forgot she was in there. Helen brushed it off and got dressed, laying down in bed. 

 

*******

 

Evelyn sat on her bed, speechless. The image had burned into her eyes and was setting a fire in her brain. She felt like a 14 year old boy who had sneaked into the girls locker room. She knows exactly how that feels, she snuck into a locker room before. It has been at least 6 minutes since she ran out the bathroom. She had heard Helen leave too, her door slamming. Evelyn's heart was beating out of her chest. Seeing the Super like that only justified what she was trying to deny. She had a crush on Helen Truax. 

 

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!” Evelyn yelled loud, covering her mouth as fast as she could but knowing that Helen heard her anyway. 

 

“Evelyn? Are you ok in there?” She hears Helen ask. 

 

“Yeah,” Her voice squeaked in embarrassment. “Yeah I'm ok. Just stubbed my toe on the door-door.”  _ Stuttering? Really Evelyn? _

 

“Ok. Goodnight,” Helen calls to her. 

 

“Night.” Evelyn waited until Helen went quiet again and began to panic. 

 

_ Holy shit, what the fuck? What the fuck?! A crush? I'm not 16, I'm 36! I can't have a crush on my enemy! I tried to get her and her family banned and illegal. I almost killed her, it should be against the law for me to like her. _

 

Evelyn began to pace, back and forth. She ran her hand through her hair, which was getting longer by the way. Ugh, she needed a drink. Evelyn slumped against the wall, folding her hands over her head. Her breathing was getting heavier and her chest was getting tighter. She couldn't do this, she really couldn't. It had been 20 years since that happened, she should be over it by now but she wasn't. Fucking Sinclair. 

 

_ (September 23rd, 1942 _

_ Evelyn Deavor had barely had a reputation to her name. She was only 16, her and her brother just getting used to taking over their parents company. And with taking over their company, she was dragged to a ball of sorts to celebrate their inheritance.  _

 

_ “Ev, are we free now?” Her younger brother asked, looking at her. Evelyn's long hair hung over her shoulders, almost reaching the small of her back. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, corset tight around her waist.  _

 

_ “Just a little longer bro, we'll be free soon,” She told him and he nodded, messing with the napkin in his lap.  _

 

_ “Now, for the future of DevTech, Ms. Evelyn Deavor!!” A man yelled out from the podium know the center of the room. Mr. Jacobs, the man who raised them after the robbery. He did his best with Winston, raising him to be the true leader of the company when he came of age but for now, Evelyn was the backup, standing in the spotlight until her brother was old enough.  _

 

_ Evelyn walked up to the podium, standing next to Mr. Jacobs, smiling at the cameras. Suddenly, the focus wasn't on them but on the group of teenagers, breaking in through the front doors. They were screaming and when Evelyn heard what they were saying, her face paled.  _

 

_ “EVELYN DEAVOR IS A DYKE. SHE'S A DYKE, EVELYN DEAVOR IS A DYKE!” They repeated over and over again, causing gasps and muttering at the room.  _

 

_ “This isn't true, this is just some prank by mean teens,” Mr. Jacobs tried to say, tuning them out. As the unruly kids were getting dragged out, a girl’s voice was familiar to Evelyn's ears. Sinclair Robin, her very first crush.  _

 

_ “ITS TRUE. ITS SO TRUE. EVELYN DEAVOR IS A DYKE AND SHE TRIED TO KISS ME!” Sinclair shouted, looking Evelyn in the eyes. The girl's heart broke, causing her to run out of the ballroom, heading into the kitchen. She locked herself in the service bathroom, sinking against a wall and crying, her body shaking violently.) _

 

The memory shook Evelyn's thoughts. Soon, she confused memories with reality, falling asleep, sitting in the corner.

 

_ Her fall successfully stopped, her body was raising back up with the help of silver and red clad arms and hands. Evelyn was back on the roof which she recognized as the DevTech building. A body involved hers, hugging her close and tight. Her chest mashed against someone else's which were considerably bigger. The woman hugging her smelled familiar and her tears on Evelyn's back felt more familiar. “Evelyn, don't do that again.” The person wept. Evelyn felt a force making her hug the woman.  _

_ “I'm sorry,” she whispered, the hug getting tighter.  _

 

_ “How could I live with you Evelyn, you're my wife.”  _

 

Evelyn jumped awake, sweat sticking to her forehead. The inventor got up, looking at the time. 8:27am. She probably was awake before the Superhero she was sharing a room with. Evelyn showered quickly, getting out and looking at herself in the mirror, glaring at her body. As weird and as lanky as she was, she gained some and from working out in prison. Had to do something with her time. Evelyn put on a t-shirt and cargo shorts before leaving her room, seeing Helen on her laptop, typing away. 

 

“Good morning, I made coffee.” The Super pointed to the coffee cup in the kitchen and Evelyn dragged herself over, getting a cup. She drunk it black, which her brother joked, just like her soul. 

 

“What's the plan to fix me today Elastigirl? The beach again?” She asked, slumping on the couch. 

 

“I suppose we'll go shopping, maybe stop for some seafood and breakintoamilitarybase,” The Super said so quickly, Evelyn thought she was imagining it.

 

“Breaking into the naval base? Are you insane?!” Evelyn yelled at her, walking up to her. “I just got out of jail, I don't want to go back.” 

 

“It won't be you, just me. I was doing some research earlier this morning, talking to a CIA friend and from what she told me, there are more than nukes at the naval base,” Helen explained. “Cheet could be planning more than we thought.” 

 

“So breaking in? Why?” Evelyn asked, still clueless at this poor plan.

 

“To figure out what it is. If we do, we could know what he wants and work against him. Mess things up for him,” Helen suggests. 

 

“What would you do? Trip an alarm on purpose?” The ex-villain deadpanned. 

 

“Maybe, if you could help me find them? My CIA friend couldn't give me anymore than what I just said to you. Please Evelyn,” The mother asked.

 

“I could get charged as an accomplice. I really can't go back to jail Helen.” She crossed her arms, leaning against the table.

 

“I know and I promise you that you won't. I'll keep you protected and as far away as possible. Just help me do this and that'll be all I ask. For old times sake.”

 

“The only old times we had together was me trying to kill you.” They both were silent for a while until the part wanting to please Helen broke through. “Fine, I'll help you.” 

 

“Thank you, thank you Evelyn!” The Super wrapped her in a tight hug, her arms two times around Evelyn's body. Luckily, Helen couldn't see her face as a blush wore upon it. “Oh, I'm sorry.the touch thing.” 

 

“What touch thing?” Evelyn asked, adjusting herself. 

 

“You flinch whenever I touch you. I guess you don't notice,” She pointed out.

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't but you are a really touchy feely person, I just have to get used to it.” Helen smiled widely at her and Evelyn forced back her blush as much as possible. “So, how are we getting in?” 


	5. Incognito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while for me, sorry but enjoy. All typos are mine and I thank a friend so betaing half the chapter

Helen had went into her room, packing a small bookbag. Just the basics, her supersui, mask, and Evelyn's custom laptop. The government was going to destroy it but she confiscated it without them knowing just before. In her eyes, it was too valuable and important just to smash because they couldn't figure out the passwords. After she was ready, she went out to the living room where Evelyn was having her third cup of coffee.   
  


“Coffee isn't super great for you, you know?” The woman said, tying her shoes.   
  


“Maybe not but it's all I have since  _ someone _ took away my drinking privileges,” Evelyn said with an incline to her voice.   
  


“I just said you can't drink in the morning. You're not a window or something.” The ex-villain just shrugged, emptying the cup.   
  


“So where are we going first Ms. Superhero?” Evelyn asked, walking towards the door.   
  


“Breakfast. We need something in our stomachs before getting to work. You don't know how much calories burn when I'm stretching,” Helen tells her.   
  


“TMI lady. Let's just go.”   
  


They head to the elevator, heading down without any conversation. Once they get to breakfast, Evelyn spots the muffins, rushing over to them, grabbing two chocolate while stuffing a banana nut in her mouth. Helen got a waffle with some fruit and they start eating.   
  


Evelyn was slumped back in her chair, looking everywhere but Helen. Her eyes were shifty, not focusing on Helen's face or looking over her shoulder.   
  


“Ok, what are you hiding?” Helen asked, staring at the other woman. “I have three kids, I can tell when someone's lying or hiding something.”   
  


“What could I hide from you? You watch my every movement,” Evelyn says, rolling her eyes.

 

“You're hiding something Evelyn. Just tell me now so I don't have to search you or something,” The Super sighs, sticking a piece of waffle in her mouth.   
  


“You wouldn't. And even if I was hiding something, I'd never willingly tell you what was going on.” Evelyn took another bite of her muffin, looking away.   
  


“Why not? I feel like I'm the only one trying in this relationship. We're supposed to learn to be friends right?” Helen's voice was lower than before.

 

“ _ You _ want to be friends with  _ me _ , I never said I wanted to be friends with you,” Evelyn sat up. “I tried to put you and your family in hiding forever. What are you trying for?”   
  


Helen put her hand on Evelyn's. The inventor didn't flinch away and her face flushed.   
“We have to look out for each other remember? Just like at DevTech. You're one of the only woman engineers in high standing and I'm a female Superhero. We’ve got to look out for each other, stand together. If we're fighting, what are little girls supposed to think about themselves? That women in power always fight each other so I shouldn't try? No, we got to show them we're together.” Helen looked at Evelyn with hope and the engineer scoffed.   
  


“During that whole speech you just tried to manipulate me, all I could focus on you saying we're together. Sounds like you really believe we're dating huh, Elastigirl?” She wiggled her eyebrows, causing Helen to blush.   
  


“What-I-I-I no. I was  _ not _ saying that,” The Super tried to object but Evelyn was laughing, her head leaning down, her fist banging the table. “Evelyn, it's not funny.”   
  


“Yes it is, it really is.” Evelyn laughed harder, her stomach cramping. “Oh my God, I'm dying.”

 

“Evelyn, quit laughing, it's not funny.” The Super crossed her arms, glaring at the other woman. 

 

“That face does not make it any better.” Evelyn snorted laughing and Helen rolled her eyes. 

 

“Evelyyyyyyyyyyn,” Helen whined, putting her head down the table. The woman choked on her laughter, face breaking out in a blush. A shudder went down her body but the ex-villain quickly regained herself, biting a muffin before Helen leaned up. “Why'd you stop laughing?” 

 

“Uh, her Mirage. She's being shady or something.” Evelyn pointed to the woman on her phone, seemingly whispering into it. Helen looked over and the blonde woman was yelling something into her phone. 

 

“Evelyn, come sit by me,” The Super said quickly. 

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it.” Evelyn sighed, getting up and sitting by Helen. The woman slide over Evelyn's lap, leaning on her shoulder. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Evelyn whispered yelled at her. 

 

“Put your arm around me, just do it!” Evelyn sighed and put her arm around Helen's shoulders. She felt something slide behind her neck and saw Helen's ear stretching. It went under the breakfast tables and Evelyn saw it slither to Mirage. 

 

“That is so creepy,” The inventor whispered. Helen hushed her and began listening. 

 

“No, you cannot do that now! We are not ready. Dick has barely learned enough yet, you know that he is dull. Listen, you assigned this mission to Dick and I and we are going to do it. We're going to take action in two days, have the transport ready. I'm working on deducing the Deavor daughter…..NO, You will  _ not _ hurt him. He might be a giant idiot with superpowers but he's still my husband. Hurt him and  _ you _ will never feel the end of it. Mirage out.” The woman hung up and straighten herself up. “Now, time to get the part 2. If I can get it her, DevTech won't be a problem.” 

 

She started walking over and Helen pulled her ear back as fast as possible. 

 

“Evelyn, don't freak out,” She whispered to the other woman and Evelyn turned to face her. Helen leaned up and connected her lips with Evelyn's, causing the inventor's eyes to widen greatly. Helen wrapped her arms around Evelyn's neck, pulling her closer as Mirage walked up. 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt,” The woman said. Helen pulled back, not noticing Evelyn in a daze. 

 

“I guess we shouldn't be doing that in public huh? Sorry,” Helen said, fixing her hair. 

 

“It's alright. I'm not on duty right now, just wanted to ask you a question. May I sit first though?” Mirage asked and Helen nodded. 

 

“So what's up Mirage?” Evelyn said, brushing off her bottom lip. 

 

“I just wanted to ask if you guys have been to town yet? It's very nice and I just don't want you to send all your time stuck in a hotel room,” She sounded concerned but Evelyn could barely focus with the bare foot moving up her leg. She froze, not knowing to look at Helen or at Mirage. The foot went up to her calf, drawing circles. 

 

“What do you recommend in town?” Helen asked. Evelyn looked down, seeing the Super's legs were crossed and her hands were waiting on them. She looked over at Mirage and the blonde flipped her hair, giving a look towards Evelyn. 

 

“Well, there's the Pacific war museum, a marine park, a magic show place called Encore. You'll just have to check it out for yourself.” Mirage smiled at them and her phone buzzed. She checked it and a frown went over her face. “Sorry to cut this short but I'll need to be going. It was nice to talk to you two.” She winked at Evelyn before getting up and leaving. 

 

“What the fuck!” Evelyn said, looking over at the Superhero. “Did you not see that?!” 

 

“See what?” Helen asked. 

 

“Her. The flirting? She was fucking rubbing her foot on my leg and shit and winked at me. And you, why the fuck did you kiss me?!” 

 

“Calm down. I had to do it. Mirage was talking to someone on the phone and they knew who you are. She wants to seduce you to get to DevTech,” Helen explained. 

 

“And you kissed me  _ why _ ?” Evelyn asked, blinking. 

 

“To throw her off. If she thinks we're really together, she might stop trying,” Helen said. 

 

“So  _ I _ have to kiss  _ you _ whenever she's around or watching? No can do.”

 

“You don't have to kiss me. You just have to act affectionate and loving whenever the two of them are around. And from the conversation, Mirage is in on the plan with Cheet and someone else.” 

 

“Well if I had any of my equipment, I could clone Mirage’s phone and see who he was. Welp, too bad.” Evelyn finished her muffins, taking a sip of Helen's water. 

 

“About that. I might have some of your equipment,” Helen told her. She brought the bookbag around, pulling out Evelyn's laptop. Helen looked into the engineer’s eyes, seeing them widen and brighten as she took it from her.

 

“I thought they destroyed it,” She whispered in disbelief. “How'd you get it?” 

 

“I simply sneaked it away from the agents when they searched your lab. They were going to destroy it because they didn't know how to get in it. Neither did Winston,” Helen explained. She had seen this look before. Her kids did it all the time when they got a present or something they loved. But with Evelyn, it was different, powerful. 

 

“Winston lied, he knows how to get in it. I told him to erase it if anything happened to me. It has never created inventions, identities to supers and villains alike. All that stuff.” Evelyn opened it and it lit up, password box popping up on the screen. She chuckled, her voice choking up when she saw the background. It was her, Winston and their parents. “Goddamnit Winston, you changed my background.” 

 

“That's adorable,” Helen commented as Evelyn typed in her six passwords. The laptop opened and all of Evelyn's old tabs popped up. Helen chuckled, seeing that they were all related to Elastigirl. 

 

“Hush up. I had to research you if I needed to take you down. Don't be flattered.” Evelyn exited out of all of them. “Did you happen to catch Mirage’s last name?” 

 

“No, I don't think she ever mentioned it, why?” 

 

“It would just be extra information to search her up but it'll be easy to find someone with silver hair and a weird ass name.” Evelyn began to type but Helen stopped her.

 

“Wait, not here. Let's go somewhere else.” She pointed her head towards Mirage looking at them from afar.

 

*******

 

“So you're all changed?” Evelyn says in the earpiece Helen gave her. It fit snugly in her ear and was connected to the mic on Elastigirl's suit. 

 

“Yeah. You can see me or see what I'm doing?” Helen asked. 

 

“Yeah. It's my tech, works flawlessly. So, how are you going to get in?” Evelyn asked. She was sitting in a internet cafe, all the way in the back with a coffee. The engineer had her laptop pulled up with encrypted data files of the naval base. Q black hoodie was pulled over her head, along with the black and red sunglasses. 

 

“I hoped you would help me out with that. You have the plans right? The blueprints?” The Super asked. 

 

“Yeah. Lemme see.” Evelyn began to pull up entrances and exits, both new and old from the deep web and buried archives. “Bam. A bunch of swear tunnels leading into a guarded area of the base. It's underground.” 

 

“Tell me where.” Evelyn gave the hero directions and Helen took off, sneaking under cars and trucks, getting into the gates. She snuck to the entrance to one of the tunnels.

 

“Be careful. There's patrols and it's a maze. I'll watch out.” Helen stalked through, hiding from soldiers and blending in with shadows. Evelyn carefully lead her through the sewers, getting her to a gate in front of large door. “Ok so I've looked around and it's like only a few people can get into it. Two of them are on base.”

 

“Are they close?” Helen whispered. 

 

“Yeah, one is coming. Hang tight.” Helen hung on the roof, looking down at several patrol men guarding the door. From the left, an automatic door opened and a man dressed in a really fancy military suit walked in. He went up to the metal door, unlocking it. It opened slowly and Helen slipped in unnoticed. The man walked in and Helen watched him. Lights came on and the Super had to stop herself from gasping loud, looking at the sight.

  
  


“Holy shit,” Evelyn whispered, it picking up through the mic. 

 

Helen took a deep breath, looking intently. Lines upon lines of life sized containers of water and another liquid were filled with people. The majority were asleep but some were awake, banging against the tubes. They were hooked up by wires connected to electronic boards outside of the tubes. The boards seemed to show vitals of the people. 

 

“How's subject 6 doing?” The man asked a scientist in the room. 

 

“Perfect. They are showing signs of powers unlike any other but one complication is that it's starting to feel,” The scientist explained.

 

“Feel what?”

 

“Pain, compassion for other subjects and remembrance of her brother. She almost broke out yesterday.”

 

The man thought for a second. “Wipe her brain again. If she remembers him, we'll never finish the research here.” 

 

“Her brain can't take another wipe, she'll lose it and her last wipe was only a week ago,” The scientist complained. 

 

“I don't care. If she gets her memory back, everything will go to shit. Wipe her!” 

 

“Yes Lieutenant. Begin the wiping process!” 

 

Two scientists took a limp woman, strapping her to a chair and putting a helmet on her head. They turned it on a loud screaming overtook the room. It was sound breaking, causing Evelyn to yank her earpiece out. Helen quickly left, hearing an alarm sound as someone spotted her. Shots went off around her but she managed to slip out, getting in the clear. 

 

“Evelyn, meet me back at the hotel.” 


	6. Revelations

Evelyn packed her stuff up quickly, leaving a few bills at her table. With the hood pulled over her head, she left the cafe, looking over her shoulder just in case. Evelyn saw two figures in military uniforms answer a radio across the street and they ran off in the direction opposite of her. A whiff of relief went over her as she made her way to the hotel. She avoided police and military as she entered the resort. Evelyn let her hood down once she got into the elevator but a hand stopped the doors before they closed.

 

“Ah, I knew I saw you come in Evelyn,” Mirage said, sneaking in. The elevator doors closed before Evelyn could escape. Mirage leaned against the wall by the buttons and tripped, pressing her body against several. “Oh, shit I'm sorry. Are you in a hurry?”

 

“Not anymore,” Evelyn grumbled, brushing her hair back.

 

“Well since we're going to be stuck in here for a while, let's make conversation maybe?” Mirage said, moving over to the other woman.

 

“I guess so. Why'd you move to Guam?” Evelyn asks, skipping around the bullshit.

 

“Straight to it huh? Well I moved because I couldn't handle my parents anymore. They were overcrowding and annoying,” Mirage told her. “What about you?”

 

“Parents wise? I don't have any, they died a long time ago. I have a brother though, my favorite person in the world. He lives in a city with some extended family.” She watches Mirage nod. “Another question for you. How long have you been married to your husband?”

 

“How did you know?” Mirage said in surprise.

 

“You have a tanned out ring line. Dick had a necklace with two rings on it so I just put two and two together,” Evelyn shrugged.

 

“Two years. I did really meet him here though, our story was true just a bit off with our timeline.” Mirage dryly chuckles. Evelyn looks at the buttons, only seeing a few more lit up before hers.

 

“You shouldn't hide it, you're a cute couple,” Evelyn says, not paying attention to how close Mirage had gotten.

 

“We have our problems, fights sometimes,” She says, casually standing next to the engineer.

 

“All couples do. It's just like that.” Suddenly the elevator rocks and Mirage falls over in Evelyn's chest. She jumps to grab her, putting a hand on her waist and coincidentally her ass. The elevator stops and the door opens showing Helen, holding her side and looking at them with question. Evelyn quickly let go of Mirage, leaving her to lean on the wall.

 

“Oh Evelyn, I was looking for you. Come on, I need to show you something,” Helen says, walking to their room and Evelyn following her. The elevator doors shut with Mirage's glaring face but they pay her no mind.

 

“The bitch pressed all the buttons in the elevator and hits on me like she's not married,” Evelyn sighs, sitting on the couch.

 

“How'd you know she was married to Cheet?” Helen asked, taking a robe off to reveal her supersuit.

 

“She had a ring line on her finger and when we saw Dick, he was wearing a necklace with two wedding rings. Simple.” Evelyn looked at the Super and panic went through her body. “Holy shit, what happened?”

 

Blood was leaking from a cut on Helen's waist.

 

“I must have gotten nicked with a bullet running out. I didn't feel it I guess til now,” Helen says. “I'll be fine.”

 

“You got shot, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom, take a seat.” Evelyn got up, heading into the bathroom and grabbing it. She rushed back out, seeing Helen's suit laying on the table and her wrapped up in the robe. “Let me see.”

 

Helen moved her hand with a hidden, showing Evelyn the bloody cut. The cut was just above her panty liners but Evelyn ignored that with a small blush. It wasn't large but it was big enough to cause her some discomfort. Evelyn quickly cleaned it with on alcohol and put some antibiotic gel on it before bandaging.

 

“Thanks. I usually don't let cuts like that get to me,” Helen said, covering herself up.

 

“I don't want the person representing my freedom dead in my company. I'd go right back to jail and I'm not for that,” Evelyn lied. Anger at herself flooded through her body as she realized it became harder and harder to lie to Helen.

 

“Ok…” Helen said, leaving back and closing her eyes. A few minutes passed and Evelyn looked up, seeing the Super sleeping.

 

The engineer hummed. “I guess it does take a lot out of her.”

 

Evelyn pulls out her laptop, downloading the footage from Helen's suit. After it was complete, she started to watch the video over. Skipping over some parts until Helen got to the base. Before she started it, she heard Helen groan and clutch her head in her sleep. Ignoring the voice in her head telling her to let Elastigirl die of a migraine, she got up and filled a glass with some water. The inventor grabbed some aspirin for the mothers suitcase and put some down next to the water in the side table.

 

Evelyn played the video, watching intently. She captured a picture of the army man's face before taking screenshots of the lab. Once she got to the part where the lieutenant ordered that girl's mind wiped, she screenshotted her face and put it into a missing persons database. No hits the first time so she tried again on the government site.

 

“Carly Cheet. Wait, what the fuck?” Evelyn clicked her name, it pulling up the woman's file. 13 when she went missing 10 years ago. Sister to Dick Cheet who filed report before his own disappearance. “Last seen at explosion of IGV laboratories.”

 

She searched up an explosion with that name and one came up.

 

**IGV Lab explodes! Killing 14. Labs lead director Inmed Gretel the fifth has no comment. List of casualties and more details below**

 

Evelyn read until she found what she was looking for. Dick and Carly Cheet. 27 and 13. Brother reported dead but sister's body never found.

 

“Holy crap. He had a sister.” She must have said that too loudly because Helen groaned lowly. She looked over at the woman, seeing her face flushed. Her breathing was rough and she looked hot. _Shit, did she catch a fever already?_ Evelyn leaned over to touch her forehead but Helen groaned again. But this time it wasn't as calm as before. The Super squirmed where she laid, her lips parting. Evelyn froze with what came out Helen's mouth.

 

“ _Ev...lyn,_ ” She whispered. “ _Do-don’t…..please._ ”

Evelyn looked in question at the older woman. Helen’s nose scrunched then relaxed as her mouth open wide, moaning out.

 

“ _Don’t stop._ ”

 

Evelyn froze, her hand stopping on the keyboard. She was afraid to make a sound, afraid to speak. She thought if she moved, everything would fade away.

 

“ _Please Ev keep…...keep going_ ,” The Super whispered, wiggling on the couch, getting comfortable.

 

 _What the hell was she thinking? Keep going?_ Evelyn tried to keep her eyes off the woman with no evail. Helen was breathing harder, her legs crossing and uncrossing.

 

“ _Evelyn pleaaase,_ ” Helen groaned and Evelyn blushed heavily. “ _Insiiiide.”_

 

Evelyn yelped, causing Helen to shoot awake.

 

“What, what is it?” Helen said, putting her hands on Evelyn's thigh. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing, nothing, I just, I just saw something in the video. Freaked me out,” Evelyn lied, trying to catch her breath without Helen noticing.

 

“Well what was it? Can I see?” The Super asked. Evelyn nodded and turned the laptop towards her. “Dick Cheet has a younger sister? She’s subject 6? But that doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Getting a hold of herself, Evelyn looked at her and the laptop. “I guess she was taken by whoever Cheet worked for.”

 

“Have you searched up the Lieutenant guy yet?” Helen asked, looking over, seeing the water and pill.

 

“Not yet and take those. You looked like you had a headache in your sleep,” Evelyn said, pulling the laptop back.

 

“Oh, thanks Ev.” Helen took the pills and drunk the water. Evelyn saw her flush when she said in her sleep but ignored it, focusing on the computer. She ran the lieutenant through her facial searching database and a few links popped up.

 

“Here, I got something. Lieutenant James Deragon. 56 years old, in the force for 38. Awarded medal of honor for working with Supers. Medal saving children at a orphanage that burned down, yada yada. A pinnacle of the American man. Married for 25 years, two straight american children with a white picket fence.”

 

“You’re right. The perfect American man. Does he have anything dirty on him?” Helen asked.

 

“Let me see,” Evelyn says lowly, typing some things up. “Jack shit.”

 

“Watch your mouth,” Helen said, sitting on the armrest next to Evelyn. The engineer teased as the closeness of the other woman but didn’t comment.

 

“Did you just mom me?” She asked, nothing looking away from the screen.

 

“Maybe I did. You acted like no one taught you basic manners,” Helen comments.

 

“Well I was raised by a single guy bringing women home every night. Only manners I learned was fuck off and kids are annoying. I can’t really remember stuff my mom taught, blocked it out,” Evelyn said nonchalantly.

 

“Ev, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Doesn’t matter anyway.” Evelyn shrugged. “Let’s change the subject. I found that our army guy was the IGV lab days at a time. I found the old sign-in records. Went under a name of George Skit.”

 

“Wait, how did you get all this?” Helen asked.

 

“Hacked in IGV servers. They keep everything filed and clean but they have a terrible firewall. It’s only easy right now because I’ve done it before,” She tells her.

 

“Before when and why?” The Super asked.

 

“They’re rivals. They went bankrupt a few years back, leaving DevTech to rise. Probably why Cheet wants us or whatever.”

 

“I don’t think Cheet wants you, maybe he’s here for his sister,” Helen thinks out loud.

 

“Wait, you said he broke into a nuclear plant in America right?” Evelyn asks. “Do you remember the name by chance?”

 

“No I can’t but I do remember location,” The mother said. “Berkman Industrial Park. 154 miles outside of Downtown Metroville.”

 

“Mmm.” Evelyn puts the address into the IGV server, finding the nuclear plant. “The plant your ex went to was sponsored by IGV. Cheet’s sister had to be there.”  

 

“So he’s not even there for the nukes, he’s there for his sister,” The hero said with recognition. “And you said that that lieutenant was there at both of them right?”

 

“Yeah. James Deragon aka George Skit aka whoever else,” Evelyn says.

 

“This man, this trusted army official kidnapped a 13 year old, did experiments on her and god knows who else. He needs to go to jail,” Helen said, standing up.

 

“Helen, what are you going to do? You snitch to the government about government official. They’d never believe you, even if you’re Elastigirl.”

 

“Well I’ll be damned if I don’t try.”

 

*** * ***

 

In Evelyn’s opinion, talking to the government was their worst idea. Helen had put on her Super voice when she called them, keeping it as serious as she could. The agents that were on Evelyn’s case were obviously angry for Elastigirl letting a known criminal hacker to access a computer but that’s all they said. Apparently no one had any information on Lieutenant Deragon. It was a cover-up, Evelyn could feel it. But she could do nothing about it. Helen took her laptop because she didn’t trust her overnight. Evelyn couldn’t blame her, she wouldn’t trust her either.

 

The inventor atop her bed, her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and pictures of the last few days played back in her head, keeping her up. And they of course to her displeasure, were of Helen. Helen smiling when they were joking in the elevator. Helen when she was pushed up against her in the elevator. Helen when the Super decided to kiss her and the one Evelyn had been dreaming about, Helen naked. That still would not leave her mind and she doesn’t ever think it will. 

 

Every part of the other woman’s body was scorched into her brain,. Evelyn blushed so hard at the memory, she felt her body heat up. This crush was killing her, inside and out. She couldn't even focus on getting something to eat without looking at Helen. Plus the jealousy that raged through her. The engineer caught several men and women looking at Helen when they went through town earlier today. She wanted to bite their heads off for looking at her and she hated herself for that. 

 

_ I tried to kill her family for fucks sake, now I want to have sex with her.  _

 

Tears edged in the back of Evelyn’s eyes. She grabbed a pillow, covering her face and pressing down. If only she could leave it there forever, never getting up. Evelyn rolled over, feeling her emotions boil over and she broke. All of the anger she had for herself turned into tears pouring out into the pillow. 

 

_ I can’t do this, I can’t be this way. I shouldn’t feel this, this much for her, I can’t I can’t! _

 

Her thought became aloud, her wailing into the pillow. She heard her door open and a weight on her bed with a hand on her shoulder. Everything that Helen said to her was faint unless it was her name. Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn. She just cried into the pillow, her heart wrenching. She couldn’t say it, she just couldn’t. No way, it crossed a line. She’d really be a psychopath that everything thought she was. Her cries calm after a while and she can finally focus on what Helen’s saying. 

 

“Evelyn, whatever it is, I’m here for you. Please, just talk to me, I don’t want to leave you alone,” The Super said. 

 

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t. It’s fucked up, it’s super fucked up. You’d hate me,” Evelyn whispered, not even believing her words. 

 

“What is it Evelyn, tell me."  Helen cradled Evelyn’s face, the woman pulling away. 

 

“I’m in love,” Evelyn whispers, hating her voice and how scared she sounded. 

 

“In love? With who?” Helen asked, full of confusion.

 

“You.”


	7. Talk It Out

She didn’t say anything, she couldn’t. She stared at Evelyn’s shaking body which had turned away from her after she spoke. She knew she had to say something, staying silent would only make it worse but she couldn’t think of anything. 

 

“Just go Helen,” Evelyn said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

 

“Evelyn, I-”

 

“Stop. Just go, I don’t want you to say anything that you don’t mean.” A few moments of silence.

 

“Evelyn please I-”

 

“Please Helen, go,” Evelyn said, her cries stopping and her voice getting harder. “Please.” 

 

Helen didn’t say another word and walked out, heading back to her room. She heard Evelyn lock the door but didn’t stop her. The Super sat on her own bed, staring at the bathroom door. She wished she could say something, she wished she had. But she didn’t know what she’d say. Helen couldn’t give her fake hope and say that she loved her back because she didn’t. Or at least she didn’t think she did. Over the past few days and even before Evelyn went to jail, there was something between them and Helen wasn’t afraid to admit that. She just wasn’t sure that she loved Evelyn like Evelyn loved her. She could deal with petty crushes like the one Voyd had on her but it’s been so long since someone confessed to her. Even the words were foreign to her. She had heard I love you in the past years, from her kids and even Bob but hearing _ I’m in love you _ was scary to her. Helen knew she couldn’t stay up thinking about this, it would drive her crazy. The Super got a pillow from the head of the bed, putting it to line up with the bathroom door. She laid down and fell asleep shortly after, Evelyn’s voice still echoing in her head.

 

She woke up earlier than normal, 7 am to be exact. Helen quickly showered and dressed, heading into the kitchen. She looked around, seeing that Evelyn’s door was still closed. After starting some coffee, she went up to it, trying to turn the handle. It was still locked so she turned on the tv, looking at the news. It was meaningless, nothing made sense in her head. All she could think about is Evelyn. Her sly remarks, her faint smiles, the way she ruffled her hair and it laid perfectly on her head. The way she cried last night in Helen’s arms. In frustration, Helen stood up and huffed. She walked to the kitchen, getting some coffee. At least it would help her think straight. After pouring herself a cup, she started pouring another cup and stopped, realizing that she had done it for Evelyn. Her hands shook as she put the pot down, leaning against the counter. Tears fell from her eyes as she slumped against the floor, feelings crashing through her. She couldn’t think of a way to think of fixing this, nothing seemed right. Nothing felt right. She wished she could magically heal Evelyn and fix them but she couldn’t. It felt like nothing could.

 

*** * ***

 

Just act like nothing happened right? Evelyn thought that from the time she passed out to the time she woke up. It was now 11 am and she had heard Helen leave her room earlier and not enter it again. Meaning that she was waiting out there for her to come out. Evelyn couldn’t face her, she doesn’t think she ever could. 

 

_ God, I wish I were drunk. _

 

After a few more minutes of unless thinking, Evelyn accepted the fact that she would have to face her. She got up, nothing bothering to change her clothes and walked out of the room. The sun hitting her eyes made her wince roughly and groan. There was a shuffle next to her and her body wanted to freeze but didn’t, continuing to walk to the kitchen. A cup of cold coffee was waiting for her on the counter, black just how she liked it. She didn’t even tell Helen that, how did she know? 

 

“I watched you make it, you never put anything in it,” Helen said, making her jump. 

 

“Creep,” Evelyn joked, a small weight lifting from her chest. She put the coffee in the microwave, taking it out just before the 1 disappeared. She drunk it, facing away from the living room and Helen. The quiet broke her. “Helen, last night-” 

 

“Don’t say you take it back,” Helen blurted, cutting her off. “Because I wouldn't believe it even if you did.” 

 

“It wasn’t….true,” She whispered. 

 

“Yes it was Evelyn, you can’t convince me that all you said last night was a lie.” 

 

“Why can’t it be? You can just forget about it and let me do whatever I was doing before...before”

 

“Before you confessed. But I don’t want you to go back to that, suffering in silence. You don’t deserve that Evelyn,” Helen said, getting up walking towards her. 

 

“And you don’t deserve to watch after the person who tried to kill your family but here you are anyway. Quit trying to make me feel better Helen, I’m not worth the effort.” She put her coffee down. “I’ll just figure out a way to stay out of your way for the next few months.” 

 

“What if I don’t want you out of my way?” Helen whispered. 

 

“Quit trying to get my hopes up. It hurts more than it helps.” 

 

“I’m not trying to pull you along Evelyn, I don’t want you to disappear from my life again.” 

 

Evelyn turned around quickly to yell at Helen but was wrapped up in her arms, being pulled into her chest. She squirmed, trying to get out but Helen held her tighter. She felt tears building up but she couldn't cry in front of Helen again. It was too humiliating to go through another time. She only fought with a part of her, the other part wanted to give in to the woman she loved and she did. Evelyn stopped fighting and sobbed, putting her head in the nook of Helen’s neck. Helen struggled to stop herself from crying, it would only make it worse. Evelyn clung onto her so tightly she was afraid she might lose breath. She waited until Evelyn stopped crying and didn’t even let go of her until Evelyn did. 

 

Evelyn sniffled. “What now Helen?” 

 

“I…..I don’t know Evelyn. We’ll figure it out as we go ok?” She said, holding onto her hand. 

 

“What about…..how do you feel about me and my bullshit,” Evelyn said, looking to the ground. Helen raised her chin with her hand, making her look her in the eyes. 

 

“Your feelings Evelyn, your feelings aren’t bullshit.” Evelyn looked away from her eyes. “No, look at me, look at me please Ev. Right now, at this moment you mean the world to me.” Evelyn scoffed weakly. “No, I really mean it. I hate to see you like this, alone to deal with everything in your heart. I want you to know that I’m not leaving you alone.” 

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I poured my heart out for no reason,” She whispered. 

 

“Yes, it does. I may not be in love with you but I’m falling,” Helen admitted, making Evelyn stare into her eyes in disbelief. “Yes, it’s true. I’m falling in love with you Evelyn, I have been ever since I first met you. I didn’t want to admit and then the whole screensaver thing happened and I couldn’t but now I can. I might not be there yet but I’m getting close.” 

 

“You’re not…..you’re not pulling my string?” Evelyn stammered. 

 

“I’m not Evelyn. I really am falling in love with yo-” 

 

Evelyn cut her off by making their lips meet. The taste of coffee and tears didn’t go together well but Helen could care less. Evelyn held her hand like she would float away if she let go. Helen pulled her closer just like the hug before but so much different. She didn’t want to cry away but she did in joy. Helen pulled back in concern. 

 

“I’m just fucking happy for one of the only times in my life, they’re not bad tears,” She mumbled out, seeking Helen’s lips again. Helen went back to kiss her, smiling into the kiss. Evelyn laughed, barely containing herself. She hasn't felt anything this positive in a long time, it was a lot to her. Helen kept her from shaking, Helen kept her from hitting the ground, Helen made her feel safe and feeling safe was exactly what she needed right now. Nothing could mess up this moment right now. Except a loud gurgle coming from Evelyn’s stomach, breaking the mood. 

 

Helen chuckled, leading Evelyn to break out laughing. She leans on her shoulder, not wanting to part from her. Evelyn is perfectly placed on Helen’s body like they were two puzzle pieces completing a puzzle. The Super held her softly, giving enough leeway just in case Evelyn wanted to back away. She didn’t and instead, they found themselves spinning in circles to music that didn’t exist. But they didn’t need it to exist, they just need each other and they were content. 

 

“Before we get caught up in each other again,” Helen started. “Maybe we should get something to eat?” 

 

“Yeah, that sound like a good idea.”

 

*** * ***

 

A week had past and Evelyn could feel her heart beating stronger than it ever had before. It was only like this with Helen, she only really felt something when she was around. And everything around her felt different. But now, not even being around her  _ girlfriend _ (she still couldn’t believe Helen suggested that) she felt more aware of everything. They had decided to get out of the hotel, visiting the town again but not on a mission. It was like Dick Cheet and Mirage had disappeared and Evelyn wasn’t even joking. They had gone off the radar. It alarmed Evelyn at first but more pressing matters had distracted her. Like her girlfriend Helen (she will never get tired of saying that). 

 

She laid back, feeling the hot sunset rays hit her skin. She wasn’t the pale prison inmate anymore, a tan had started to develop on her skin. She didn’t mind though, Helen said she liked it. She closed her eyes, letting her body warm up. 

 

A dark shadow covered her eyes and spoke. “What are you daydreaming about?” Her favorite voice in the word said, making her open her eyes. 

 

“You. Speaking of which, where did you go?” Evelyn asked, watching her sit in the chair shortly across from her. 

 

“To get these. Ice cream.” She handed Evelyn her cup. 

 

“Thanks. You even got vanilla for me,” Evelyn said before eating some. 

 

“I don’t know how you like it. It tastes like nothing,” Helen said, eating some of her chocolate overload. 

 

“My ice cream might be vanilla but I assure you I am not,” She joked, watching Helen’s cheeks brighten. 

 

“Quit being inappropriate in public,” She said, sticking her tongue out at her. Evelyn laughed. 

 

“You’re such a prude Helen. Let yourself loose.” Evelyn heard music from the store in front of her, seeing couples dancing. She set her cup down, reaching for Helen’s hand. “Come on.” 

 

“What?” The Super asked, clueless. 

 

“Let’s dance,” Evelyn suggested. 

 

“You’re a dancer?” Helen scoffed and Evelyn glared at her. 

 

“You’re about to find out.” Helen took her hand, taking her over to where people were dancing. It was upbeat Hispanic music and Evelyn pulled Helen onto her, grabbing her hips. Helen laughed flirty, putting her arms around Evelyn’s neck. They rocked to the beat, smiling at each other. Everything was perfect and no matter how much they got bumped into, nothing ruined it. Until a loud explosion went off in the near distance. 

 

Helen to shot into Super mode, giving Evelyn an apologetic look before kissing her quickly and running off towards the plume of smoke. Evelyn understood, letting her run off ahead. She chased after her, looking for anyone injured on the side of the street. Oh, how she had changed. Finally catching up to the Super, she sees Elastigirl scolding some teenagers. Evelyn looked, seeing what caused the explosion. Large fireworks that were probably illegal. Elastigirl sent the teens off to their parents, looking back at Evelyn. She smiled at the sight of Evelyn and the engineer did too. Helen began to walk over to her but it was too late. Evelyn was hit on the back of the head hard, causing her to blackout. Someone in a black van pulled her in, pointing a gun at her head, staring at Elastigirl. 

 

“Follow us and she’s dead!” They screamed, leaving Helen in a cloud of dust. Helen stared in disbelief at what just happened and took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you hate me in the comments below, haha


	8. Answers (Somewhat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 words guys, hope you like it!

Helen had followed them to an abandoned facility stationed in the middle of the jungle. Well, it wasn’t really abandoned. Armored trucks were going and out of the large electric gates that were watched by guards carrying guns and tasers. It’s like they were expecting Elastigirl. Helen watched the van that had Evelyn in it a few yards away where they couldn’t detect her. She watched as they pushed her into the building but not before they punched her for resisting. Helen’s heart broke when she sees her disappear from sight. Soon, it was dark and security tightened, making her fall back. Helen knew that she had to leave but everything in her made her want to stay, to get Evelyn back. But she knew if she went into their gates unprepared, she’d never make it out. 

 

Helen reluctantly went back to the market, changing back into her clothes. She looked around, thoughts racing through her mind. How was she going to get in the gates? What happened after that? Where were they keeping Evelyn and why did they want her? Helen paced through the market, several times over before realization and rage found her. She got into the nearest cab and rushed back to the hotel as quickly as she could. After getting there, Helen snooped around the lobby until she found her target. Platinum blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb and Helen followed her into an empty bathroom after putting her mask over her eyes. The door locked with an audible click and before Mirage could turn around fully, Helen’s hand was around her neck, slamming her against the wall. 

 

“Why did they take her!” She fumed, tightening her hand. Mirage tried to wiggle free but Helen slammed her against the wall again. “Tell me!” 

 

“I don’t…...ak….know,” Mirage sputtered and Helen lifted her to the roof, fear drowning in the woman’s eyes. 

 

“Yes, you do. Why her!?” Helen asked again, her voice getting more unstable and angry. Confusion was clear in Mirage’s eyes and Helen reiterated herself. “Evelyn! Why did they take her!?”

 

“Can’t…...breath….Elasti...girl,” Mirage coughed out and Helen dropped her. 

 

“Talk!” She commanded. “Now!” 

 

“They….they took her because...because they needed her,” Mirage coughed. 

 

“No fucking duh. Why do they need her,” Helen asked again, squatting. She tilted Mirage’s chin up. “Hurry up or you’ll be in the same position again.” 

 

“Because she’s the only one….she’s the only one who can figure out whatever they need. It’s why they needed me to seduce her,” Mirage explained. 

 

“And did you succeed?” Helen asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

“I thought that I did but…..but she said that she was in love with someone else so I knew it was no use. I guess they decided to act on their own.” Helen moved her hand and Mirage’s head fell to the ground. 

 

“What did they need Cheet for?” Helen asks. 

 

“I don’t know...they have his sister trapped at the bae but they’re moving her soon. They just kidnapped Dick the other day and they won’t let me see him,” Sadness laced Mirage’s voice. 

 

“If you really loved him, you wouldn’t be so open to seducing another person,” Helen said with anger. “Get out of my sight before I do something I regret.” Mirage got up weakly and left the bathroom, holding her throat. Helen screamed and punched the wall, leaving a large imprint with her fist. 

 

After a few minutes of angry crying, she left, heading up to her room. She needed help and she knew where to get it from. 

 

*** * ***

 

Karen laid comfortably on her couch, her girlfriend resting on her chest. Stacy had moved in with her a while ago, a few months maybe. She had met her where she worked, the Starbucks down the street. Karen had never been happier, she had a nice job, a great girlfriend and an awesome Super mentor, Elastigirl. Helen had been like a new mother to her when her own wasn’t the best. She was amazing. 

 

“What are you thinking about in that head of your?” Stacy said, making Karen open her eyes. 

 

“You of course. Why what’s up?” Karen asked. 

 

“The phone has been buzzing for a little. Answer it so I can go back to sleep,” Stacy said, pecking Karen on the lips before getting up. Karen watched her leave the living room before Stacy shouted out. “Quit being pervy and answer it.” 

 

Karen laughed and got the phone, picking it up. “Karen here.” 

 

“Karen! Hey, it’s Helen,” The Super said over the line sounded distressed. 

 

“Hey, Elastigirl! What’s up, why are you calling?” The girl asked, sitting up on the couch. 

 

“I’m sorry to bother you but I need to ask you something,” Helen said. “I need your help.” 

 

“What’s wrong?” Karen asked, growing concerned. 

 

“Long story short, I’m on a secret vacation sort of thing with Evelyn Deavor and she got kidnapped,” Helen said. “I need you to help me get her back.” 

 

“Evelyn Deavor? The one who tried to keep Supers illegal? Why is she out and who kidnapped her?” Karen said, getting more concerned. 

 

“Look, I made a deal with the government to give Evelyn another chance under my supervision. We’re in Guam and we’ve been here for about 3 weeks ok? While we were here, we came across this illegal operation by the Navy. They’re holding Supers and man-made Supers hostage and me and her were trying to stop it. We were out today and there was an explosion and next thing I knew, she was gone. They took her and I chased them down to this place but there’s electricity everywhere so I can’t get in and she’s gone and I’m losing it Karen….I don’t know what to do.” Helen was broke over the phone, Karen heard her crying. She had never heard her like this before. 

 

“Hey hey Helen, calm down calm down. How do you want me to help?” Karen said. 

 

“I’m not saying you have to drop everything and help. If you don’t want to, I-” 

 

“Helen, I can hear in your voice that you’re freaking out right now. It’s bad for you to be alone. I’ll be on the quickest flight there ok?” Karen said. 

 

“Thank you, Karen. I’m sorry for putting this on your shoulders all of a sudden,” Helen said, sounding nervous. 

 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’d be in the same position if something kidnapped my girlfriend.”

 

“Evelyn’s not-” 

 

“If she is or not is none of my business. I won’t tell anyone anyway. I’ll be there soon ok?” 

 

“Ok. Thank you.” Helen hangs up and Karen puts the phone down. She jogs over to her room and stops in awe. Stacy was draped over the bed, half dressed. 

 

“Gah uh wha wha Stac?” Karen said, her voice caught in her throat. 

 

“Who was on the phone?” Stacy asked, acting nonchalant. 

 

“Uh, Hel um Helen. She needs me to go to Guam for a mission,” Karan explained, losing her words. 

 

“Are you going now?” Stacy said, smirking at Karen. The Super could barely breathe. 

 

“No, um tomorrow uh yeah tomorrow.” 

 

“Well if you’re going tomorrow, you should climb in the bed with me now,” Stacy said. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

 

“Yeah, yes yeah.” 

 

*** * ***

 

Helen picked up Karen at the airport two days later. Karen could tell by the look on her face, she hadn’t slept in days. She would have never thought she’d seen her idol like this. They were sitting in her hotel room and Helen was trying to find who the people were and why they took Evelyn.

 

“Helen, I know this is a dumb question but are you ok?” Karen asked, rubbing her arm. 

 

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this Karen…..I’m just really worried ok? I haven’t seen Evelyn since three days ago and it’s driving me insane. I’ve barely eaten and had no sleep….I just need to get her back. I don’t want to do anything until that.” 

 

“What’ll Evelyn think if you look like this when we do get her back? You think she’ll be happy that you almost starved yourself and you haven’t slept?” Karen said, causing Helen to throw her cup to the wall.

 

“I don’t need!” Helen yelled then stopped, looking at who she was talking to. “Karen, I’m so sorry ok? I’m just so…...worried. They could be doing anything to Evelyn right now and I still don’t know what they want her for. I just can’t...think right now.” 

 

“You need some sleep ok? Go to your room or hers and take a nap. You need your energy to fight and save her ok?” Karen said, putting a gentle hand on her back and rubbing it. “For Evelyn ok?” 

 

“......Ok,” Helen said, gathering herself and walking into Evelyn’s room and lays down on the engineer's bed. She takes her sleep shirt and holds it close to her face, smelling her scent from it. It was faint but it causes emotions to wrack through the Super’s body making her cry. She didn’t want Karen to hear her so she bit down on the pillow. Why was it like this with Evelyn? She didn’t cry at all when Bob was kidnapped or out somewhere she didn’t know. Probably because she knew that he couldn’t get hurt. 

 

But Evelyn…..Evelyn was human, she was normal. She could be normally hurt. Anyone could punch her, slap her and…...kill her. Anyone could kill her, Evelyn could die at any moment. Helen shot up, fear making her heart beat out of her chest. She could die, Evelyn could die. They could kill her at any moment. Helen ran her hands through her hair causing it to slouch over her eyes and break shape. She needed to help her, she needed to get her out. But she couldn’t go like this, she couldn’t save her while she wasn’t in her right mind. Helen laid back on the bed, bringing Evelyn’s shirt up to her face, taking a deep breath. Hesitantly Helen fell asleep, clutching her shirt to her chest. 

 

_ “What are you looking at?” Helen said, causing Evelyn to chuckle. The older woman was laying on Evelyn’s chest, the inventor’s arm laying over her body.  _

 

_ “Uh, you. Do you really think I’m paying attention to this movie?” Evelyn responded, moving to pull Helen on her lap. “And I don’t think you are either.”  _

 

_ Helen laughed joyfully. “You caught me. I’m not.”  _

 

_ “Well, what are you paying attention to?” Evelyn questioned, tracing her fingertips down Helen’s hips to grip her ass.  _

 

_ “The beautiful woman under me. She’s quite captivating,” Helen said, leaning down to kiss her. Evelyn smiled, squeezing the Super’s ass. “Evelyn….” _

 

_ “What? It’s kind of hard not to. It’s an amazing ass ok?” Evelyn said, kissing Helen again. The redhead laughed happily as Evelyn squeezed her again.  _

 

_ “You act like a teenager. Quit groping me.”  _

 

_ “Or what?” Evelyn said, moving her hands up to Helen’s stomach. She rubbed her fingers over it exciting a laugh from her.  _

 

_ “You better not,” Helen said, a smile on her face.  _

 

_ “Or what?” Evelyn repeated, starting to tickle the Super. Helen laughed loudly, getting overwhelmed. She fell back but Evelyn continued to tickle her.  _

 

_ “Evelyn…..haha stop!” She yelped, trying to get her to stop. “Ev!” Evelyn got rougher until Helen countered, wrapping her arms around her and tightening them until she couldn’t move.  _

 

_ “Ugh, you cheated,” Evelyn groaned. After a few minutes, Helen thought of her response. _

 

_ “There were no rules. How did I cheat?” Helen said. Evelyn didn’t say anything. “So technically, I won.” Still nothing. “Evelyn?” Helen moved her head to look at the other woman’s face. Evelyn was asleep. Helen quietly clucked, moving her arms so that they normally lay on Evelyn’s back. She shuffled to get comfortable and after some time, she fell asleep too but not before hearing Evelyn mumble in her sleep.  _

 

_ “Cheater.” _

 

Helen woke up to sunlight glaring through the window. Slowly, she got herself up and took a quick shower before joining Karen in the living room. 

 

“Hi,” Karen said, smiling at her. “Are you feeling better?” 

 

“Yeah, a lot. Thanks for getting me to go to sleep,” Helen said. 

 

“No problem but while you were asleep, I found something that Evelyn was looking at. It’s a place out in the jungle or forest or whatever it’s called here. It’s supposed to be a shutdown hotel but a while ago, someone bought it,” Karen explained to her. 

 

“Who?” Helen said, sitting on the couch next to her. 

 

“A guy named James Deragon. It didn’t cost him much, only a few thousand. After that, no bills or anything in his name or anything connected to the building. He just bought it and disappeared,” Karen explained. 

 

“How long ago?” Helen asked. 

 

“A week ago. Have you heard about him before?” 

 

“Yeah. He’s a military lieutenant at the naval base. The guy who was watching over the Supers I told you about. He had to take Evelyn,” Helen said. 

 

“I don’t understand what he needs her for. She doesn’t even have powers,” Karen said in a confused tone. 

 

“They must need her for something in relation to science. I don’t know why they couldn’t take anyone else though, why Evelyn?” 

 

“Maybe because of her relation to Supers maybe. Her hated?” Karen suggests. 

 

“Or maybe her study on them. She told me that she searched a bunch of powers that Supers had and how they had them. They probably need her research,” Helen says. “Goddamnit.” Helen began to pace, tapping her arm. “We need to figure out a way to get in there.” 

 

“We could go at night, use my portals to get in?” Karen says. 

 

“Extra security at night and I don’t know where they’re holding her. We need blueprints of the place,” Helen informed. “Did Evelyn have anything like that?” 

 

“Let me see.” Karen did some snooping on the engineer's laptop. “Got some.” 

 

Helen sat next to her and contained her excitement. “Great and by the way, how did you get into her laptop. She had 6 passwords.”

 

“She might kill me for saying this but her passwords are pretty easy. The first is Elastigirl, the second Helen, third Truax, fourth Winston, fifth Supers, and sixth, EvHel. Took me forever to figure out but she had hints for them.” 

 

“If she didn’t hate you already, she will now,” Helen laughed and Karen did too.

 

“She won’t lay a hand on me, my girlfriend will kill her,” Karen laughed. “So when are we going to go?” 

 

“Tomorrow, we need to figure out guard patrols first.” Karen nodded and before she could speak, the phone rang. 

 

“I got it. It’s probably Stacy, I gave her the number.” She picked up the phone and immediately started to smile. “Hey, love.” Karen went on talking to her as Helen did some more digging on the computer. 

 

“Don’t worry Evelyn, I’m almost there.”

 

*** * ***

 

Blood splattered on the ground as his fist clashed with Evelyn’s cheek. This was going on since last night or what she thought was last night. Time was hard to tell, she was unground after all. Another punch went to the other side of her face and she spits out more blood. 

 

“Open it, woman!” He yelled, spitting all over Evelyn’s face. Evelyn rolled her eyes, wiping her face on her shirt. 

 

“I can’t do that with my hands tied can I?” She said. “But of course nothing gets through that head of yours.” 

 

A rough punch to her stomach caused the chair she was tied to, to jump up. Evelyn groaned, spitting blood onto his face. 

 

“Do it bitch! Open the fucking computer!” He yelled again. 

 

“You believe that I don’t know how?” Evelyn chuckles. He groans and goes to strike her again but the beeper on his hip starts to sound. 

 

“You’re lucky that I have to go. But if this computer isn’t on by the time I’m back, I will kill you.” He slicked back his hair and straighten himself up. He turned around, walking the service elevator across the room.

 

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Evelyn says. “See you later Lieutenant Deragon.” 

 

James stopped in place, turning around, walking back into Evelyn’s face. She tilted her head sideways, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Did I hit a nerve?” She said, scoffing. “Don’t be so easy to find next time.” 

 

James grabbed her shirt and began to punch her until two armed guards pulled him off. Evelyn groaned and coughed, blinking harshly. 

 

“Sir, we need her alive, alive remember?” One of them said, helping him away. 

 

“You’re right. She’s lucky. Take her and that computer case thing in a cell, don’t let her out until she opens ti understood. Water only,” James says and the guards nodded. He leaves and they untie Evelyn, taking her and the case into a room, locking the door. A small light was in the corner and Evelyn wiping the blood away from her eyes. 

 

_ Just had to have a smart mouth, didn’t you Evelyn? _

 

She took some time to clean her face up as much as possible. After she could see somewhat clearly, Evelyn looked at the silver case in front of her. There was something similar to a computer screen implanted into the top of the case. Evelyn picked it up, taking a close look at it.

 

“What the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	9. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm still alive with a writer's block living on my brain but here you go!

Helen looked through her binoculars, scanning the site below. She knew Voyd was nearby but not seeing the eccentric young adult worried her a small bit. Below, there were small pops of light where the patrol walked. The pops were electric rods, going off from discharge. It’s like they knew she was coming for Evelyn. 

 

…Evelyn. It had been four days since she’s seen her and it’s put a large hole in her chest. The engineer had something about her that made Helen feel whole when she was around. And when she was forcibly taken like that, it was like her heart had been ripped out. But she'd do anything to get it back. Anything. 

 

“Hey Elastigirl, the patrol is switching, put on your night goggles,” Voyd said. “I know that they’re made by Evelyn but they aren’t the same.” 

 

“Yeah, I know,” Helen said back over the radio. She put them over her mask, looking down at the site below. “Tell me when.” 

 

Across the trees, she sees a light blue shine glow from the darkness. “Now, go.” Helen swung from the trees, rushing over to the portal and throwing herself through. She found herself inside the gates of the facility. 

 

“Voyd,” She whispered, “Stay put and hidden. I radio you when I have Evelyn.” 

 

“Ok got it.” She switched off her radio and carefully stalked through the place. SHe was still outside but at least close to the front doors. The only entrance and exit. Helen scanned over the ground level, seeing soldiers or guards walking around with guns, armed or one their backs. If she got caught, it would over before it started. She moved in the shadows, stretching herself around to fit them and stay dark. 

 

“Have you heard about her in the deep?” She hears a guard say as she gets closer to the door. 

 

“Bitch still hasn’t opened the chest yet. She’s supposed to be this supercomputer chick, why can’t she do something as simple as finding out and put in a code?” Another says back. 

 

“But she’s a dumb bitch. Why do you think there aren’t any woman working here?” 

 

“I guess you’re right. If it was a male scientist, we’d be gone already.” 

 

“Yeah but Lieutenant wouldn't let us have her after she’s done though. Just think about the reward after, man,” The first guy says, making the other laugh. 

 

“All for that reward.” 

 

Helen pushed down the raging volcano of anger inside of her. She had to get Evelyn out before they did any more to her. But if they touched her, she’d let all hell loose. Helen worked her way to the door, bending her body right over it as a squad walked outside. As quick as she could, she shoots through the doors, slinking over to a corner. Luckily, it was still dark and they didn’t believe in lights. It seemed like no one was inside and maybe that was because it was only the first level but Helen didn’t trust it. She sneaked around the walls, keeping watch of where she was stepping. There could be traps. In front of her were hallways, 6 of them. She tried to remember the plans in her head, one of them lead to an elevator. 

 

“This place is so fucking confusing man, why can’t there just be a straight shot to this damn elevator?” Someone complained, walking down the hallway directing in front of Helen. She hides quickly, watching three men walk closer. 

 

“Because of what Deragon wants. Something stupid just in case any of them escapes. We just need to deliver the bitch’s food ok?”  One of them says. “After that our shift is over, we can go back to base.” 

 

“At least this Evelyn chick is better than Carly. She blew a guy’s head off with her mind.” Helen gasped in shock.

 

“Did you see that or did you hear it? Don’t believe rumors, Roger. Now go give her her food. We’ll wait up here,” The third guy said, seeming like the superior officer.”   


“Yes, chief.” He walked off and Helen followed him, staying out of sight of the other two. 

Tracing him, she saw the elevator in front of him. Helen took him from behind, tightening her arm around his throat, his hands grasping at her face and body. He passed out and Helen stuffed him in an empty room. She took off his belt, tying him to a pole in the decaying building. She stuffed his shirt in his mouth and searched his body. She found a set of keys and hid them away before taking the keycard off him and leaving the room. Helen looked around before making her break to the elevator. She slides his keycard and the red light turned green. She quickly went inside, pressing the lowest button. 

 

“Come on, come on, come on,” She repeated, shaking her hands and bouncing up and down. The elevator went lower, floors turning with an echoing click. She ran her hands through her hair, looking at the orange glowing floor number. 2, just a floor left. Evelyn raced through her mind and she had to do everything she could to get her out of here. The elevator clicked again and she looked at it, quickly noticing something. A camera. Whoever was down there with Evelyn, had seen her for certain. 

 

The elevator doors began to open and she heard the click of a gun cocking. As fast as she could, Helen dodged out of the way, clinging to the wall. Bullets flew right in front of her, carving out a large hole where she just stood. The hail of death stopped and Helen took her chance, running out and sending a large fist into the crowd of soldiers. She managed to disarm most of them and knock half out. The rest shot at her while she fought the men she could. She flung herself at two men, hooking her fist into one of their faces and leg locking the other. The Super threw the men across the room, slamming against a wall. Helen ran at the remaining men, dropkicking one into the crowd, stunning them. She sent another fist, sending another man into his buddies, them all hitting the floor with a loud clatter. The last looked at her, trying to shoot at her but his gun out of bullets. He threw it, making fists and running at her. Helen rolled her eyes and moved out of the way as he tripped, running into the wall, knocking himself out. 

 

Helen looked around the room, seeing that that was all of the men inside. Taking out the keys she got earlier, she began to shout. 

 

“Evelyn! Evelyn!” She ran to the edge of the large room, seeing cells lining the walls. Some were simple jail cells but other had glass panes over the openings. “Evelyn!” She continued to run past the cells until someone grabbed her arm. 

 

She went to punch but saw a girl looking at her. “There’s a computer over there. It opens cells,” They explained, letting go of her. Helen turned around, seeing computers and desks. She ran over to them, looking at each of them, pushing her way past chairs. She reached one computer which had reports pulled up. She grabbed the mouse, looking through it quickly. It was straightforward and to the point, she found the opening commands to the cells. 

 

“Code?” She questioned, looking around the desk. It had to be somewhere but she had to be fast. They had to have heard the gunshots. Looking through all of the drawers, she found the code in one, quickly putting it in. Two buttons took over the screen, terminate or free. She pressed free and a loud alarm went off with a flashing red light. She heard the cells open simultaneously and people started to run out of the cells. They all headed to the elevator, filling it. Helen pushed past them, looking through the cells. 

 

“Evelyn! Evelyn!” She yelled out again, the red lights flashing around her. The place was mostly cleared out until she reached the last cell. The doors were still closed and Helen looked through them. Happiness filled her chest and she grabbed the bars. “Evelyn, Evelyn it’s me!” 

 

Evelyn was laying on the cot, her eyes closed like she was sleeping.

 

“Evelyn, Ev wake up,” Helen said, trying to pull the door open. She heard Evelyn mutter and saw her moving. 

 

“Just let me fucking sleep,” She groaned, starting to blink away. “What the hell? Helen?” She got up, walking towards the door. “Helen.” 

 

“Yes yes, Ev,” The Super couldn’t control her excitement. Evelyn got closer to the door and the red light flashed across her face. Helen saw the bruises and dried blood. “What….what did they do to you?” 

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Just get me out so I can touch you,” Evelyn said with a rough voice. 

 

Helen nodded and grabbed the metal bars. She backed up and pulled, the rock cracking and breaking as she ripped the door out. Evelyn watched in wonder and scoffed, smiling. 

 

“Holy shit, sometimes I forget how strong you are,” Evelyn said before Helen launched at her, clashing their lips together. She deeply kissed the Super, smiling into it. They separated and Helen hugged her tight. 

 

“I missed you,” She whispered, “God, I missed you.” 

 

“Mmm, I missed you too. And our hotel room,” Evelyn joked. She pulled back and Helen ran her knuckles across Evelyn’s face. 

 

“Deragon did this to you?” Helen asks, getting angry by the second. 

 

“Helen, let it go. It’s just some cuts and bruises, nothing different than what you get when you’re doing your hero thing,” Evelyn sighed. 

 

“It is different. I’m a professional and I have powers. He could have killed you, he could have killed you!” She said, feeling tears come along. 

 

“Hey, hey hey, I’m ok. Helen, I’m ok. We can go back now. All of the people were freed, let them handle it for now. Deragon must have fled already ok?” Evelyn said, wiping away Helen’s tears. “Let’s just go.” 

 

“Ok fine, let’s just, let’s just go,” Helen said. She kissed Evelyn again, scared to be away from her. “But wait, some guards were talking about some case you were supposed to open. What was it?” 

 

“You have no doubt that I opened it. Well, of course, I did and it was a computer of some sort. Deragon got it yesterday but after I had already messed it up. Place a virus in it that will fry the computer if he opens anything,” She explained. “Can we just go now?” 

 

“Yes, let’s.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“Ow, would you….Helen seriously,” Evelyn complained, glaring at her girlfriend as she cleaned up her face. “I’m fine, I told you that before.” 

 

“You could have an infection. You had open cuts on your face in a dirty cell,” The Super worried, cleaning them up. Evelyn sighed and winced as Helen dabbed an alcohol-soaked wipe on her forehead. The only good part about this was she decided to sit on Evelyn’s lap instead of leaning over her body. She just decided to relax and try to enjoy the feel of her Super on her lap. “You look better already.” 

 

“Only because I have someone sexy on me. It’s nice,” She joked, laughing. Helen rolled her eyes. 

 

“You’re still a perv,” She chuckled. 

 

“Maybe. I was only gone for 8 days after all. Couldn’t have lost all my enchanting traits in that time,” She says, smirking. Helen sighs and pulls back from Evelyn’s face. “What’s wrong?” 

 

Helen took a second and blinked away forming tears. “I heard some guards saying that they would have their way with you after you were done. Did they…”

 

“Helen, Helen, whoa no. No, they didn’t. I might have been groped when they put me in that cell but nobody did anything. I was guarded at all times and I annoyed the hell out of everyone so they wouldn’t think about bothering me. I only got beat up, that’s all.” Evelyn gently grabbed Helen’s face, stroking her thumb on her cheek. “It’s ok.” Helen started to cry and Evelyn held her close. “Shhh, shh it’s ok. I’m ok, you’re ok.” 

 

“I just couldn’t, I couldn’t breath when you were gone, I couldn’t think. I was panicking like I lost the kids. My mind was racing and I almost choked Mirage to death. I couldn’t control myself, I just…..couldn’t. Everything that I was thinking had to do with you and finding you. Karen had to put me to sleep, I couldn’t. I wouldn't eat either. I love you, please don’t leave me again, Ev, please.” She said, crying on her chest. Evelyn gasped in shock but help her close.

 

“I promise I won’t. I’ll stay with you as long as you want me. I love you, Helen, I won’t leave you,” She whispered into her ear. “I love you.” 

 

“Evelyn, I...I love you,” She said again recognizing her words. “I love you, I love you.” She kissed Evelyn over and over again. “Fuck, I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, so so much, I love you.” 

 

They kissed deeply, trying to keep each other as close as possible. Evelyn clutches Helen’s butt strongly, making her cry out. She started to move her lips, lower kissing Helen’s neck before the Super pulled away. 

 

“Wait wait. I want to, trust me but you need to heal and Karen’s still here,” She said but Evelyn didn’t stop, creating a large hickey on her neck. “Evelyn, Evelyn, she’s still here.” 

 

“Ugh, who cares,” The engineer groaned but stopped, pulling her head away 

 

“I do. She’s like my kid and I can’t promise that I’ll be quiet. It’s been a while, Helen says, blushing.

 

“It’s been never for me so that’s why we should,” She complained. 

 

“You haven't had sex before? You act so-” 

 

“So like a person who's had sex before? Yeah, I know but I haven’t. I mean, I’ve been with girls or whatever but I haven’t let anyone touch me. I’ve had a problem with it,” She said. “Doesn’t matter anyway.” 

 

“Yeah it does but we’ll talk about it later ok? Come on.” They both get up and head into Evelyn’s room. The inventor lays on her bed, groaning as her muscles relaxed. 

 

“Fuck, this is nice. That cot was so uncomfortable, I felt like I was in daycare again,” She said, watching Helen crawl on the bed beside her. The Super laid on her chest, snuggling up to her. “Can we just lay here forever?” 

 

Helen chuckled lovingly. “No, but we’ll lay here as long as possible. I love you, Evelyn.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo and a comment if you'd like more!!! Until next tem ;D


End file.
